Dragon Ball Z ARC: REWRITTEN
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A rewrite of the previous story, Dragon Ball Z ARC. After hearing his friends calling him worthless and weak behind his back, Jaune Arc flees from Beacon. His trust in them broken, and his spirit barely holding on. But when he's transported to a new world with opponents stronger than the Grimm could ever imagine, what will he do? Will he give up? Or will he fight to survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry that I haven't been focusing on a single story like I should be, but after reading and rereading this story many times, I felt as though I could do better with it. So I've decided to rewrite the story so it flows better. Consider it my late Christmas gift to you all. I hope you all enjoy it, because as you can see, I've added some new stuff to this chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z!***_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Normal Speech

 _'Death Beam!' = Thoughts_

 _"Death Beam!" = Telepathic Speech_

" **Death Beam!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"DEATH BEAM!" = ETERNAL DRAGON SPEECH**

* * *

 ** _A Good Soul Banished! - The Saga Truly Begins!_**

* * *

 _ **In the space between dimensions, a lone guardian watches over events happening in the many worlds that exist in the Multiverse. He is one of Frieza's people, but he couldn't be any more different from the galactic tyrant.**_

 _ **His bio-gems are dark blue while his Bio-Armor is a slightly darker white than Frieza's own. He's about as tall as Goku and Cooler are, and his head looks like King Cold's in his final form: a perfect mix of Frieza and Cooler. His skin is a light icy blue, and he commonly wears the Z-Fighter Suit like Frieza.**_

 _ **This member of the Frieza Clan is known simply as Polar, and unlike most members of the Frieza Race, he is a guardian instead of a destroyer.**_

* * *

"Yes, yes, everything in every world is running smoothly. No changes or new universes just yet." Polar said to himself.

However, that statement proved to be false as he noticed a new viewing screen appear in place of an older one. And this meant only one thing. An entire branch of history was completely rewriting itself.

"The Supreme Kai of Time ain't gonna like this one bit." Polar said warily.

But while he is wary of this new change in history, he was curious as to what it was. So, he decided to take a look.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Timeline…***_

* * *

Planet Cold… this is the home of a warrior race known as the Frost Demons. While each one is strong in their own right, only one family is the strongest among them. And that is the royal family known as the Cold Clan. The Colds are a warmongering family: and one such member of the family is about to do something that will lead him down an extremely dark path.

"I don't understand, father. Why am I so weak compared to you and Cooler?" asked a younger and surprisingly less evil Frieza. "I know that I have much raw power within me. You yourself said so. But I just can't seem to draw it all out like I should be able to."

Frieza's giant of a father contemplated his son's words. They certainly had merit, and yet they still irked him. However, Cold knew to keep his cool in this situation. It was clear to him what had to be done.

"Well my son, it isn't simply that you lack the capability to draw out your full power. Merely, there is something blocking your power and you must expel it from your being." Cold said to his son.

"I… don't think I quite understand, father." Frieza said.

"It means that your kindness makes you far too soft, my boy. You must somehow expel the goodness in your soul and leave only evil! Should you manage to do this, you will be able to utilize the full power that you so desperately try to grasp!" Cold explained.

"Yes, I see…" muttered an inspired Frieza.

The younger version of the galactic tyrant that we all know and love to hate watched as his father walked over to a wall decorated with finely crafted and highly intricate looking tiles. King Cold pressed one of the tiles deeper into the wall, revealing that it was a hidden switch. With a few clicks, a secret compartment was unlocked and opened up to reveal… a bottle of wine?

At least, that's what it looks like.

King Cold took the bottle out of the compartment along with a small goblet. He popped the cork on the bottle and filled the goblet with the strange glowing pink wine until it was half full.

"Father, while I am not opposed to the idea of enjoying a glass of wine every so often, I feel I must ask: is this really an appropriate time for wine?" Frieza inquired.

As Cold placed the bottle on the table, he merely smirked and chuckled a bit. Such a question was to be expected.

"This is no ordinary wine, my boy. It is a special elixir that has been used by our family for many generations. Once you drink it, the elixir will take a near instant effect and rid your soul of its good half while bringing about your full potential. But for it to work, you must drink this whole goblet in one go." Cold explained.

Frieza's eyes were now wide with a look of understanding crossing his features. Still, he was a bit skeptical. If this elixir could do so much for a Frost Demon, why did his father wait until now to give him any?

As if sensing the unasked question, King Cold began to explain things in a bit more fine detail.

"I could not let you use the elixir until now because of the risks involved with drinking it. The sheer amount of power that is released as soon as one drinks it is enough to literally shatter one's soul. I myself nearly died when I drank it. So I'm certain that you now understand why I was, and still am, hesitant to let you drink this? For once you do, there's absolutely no turning back." King Cold warned.

Hearing this made Frieza become totally serious as he stared at the glowing liquid in the goblet before him. He knows that his father is incredibly strong, so for this elixir to nearly kill him… it was an unsettling thought to say the least.

But nevertheless, Frieza knows that if he wants to run an empire that strikes fear across the galaxy, he must rid himself of all inhibition. Quiet the storm of kindness in his mind. Only then would he achieve the power necessary to grow strong enough to follow in his father's footsteps.

So he steeled his resolve, shut his eyes, and downed the contents of the goblet in one gulp.

The effects were instantaneous.

Frieza began to scream in pain as his power began to shoot up through the roof. It felt like his soul was being ripped in two, and you know something… it really was. From his back, a ball of light began to exit the Frost Demon as a swirling vortex opened up and sucked it in.

While this was going on, a dark purple aura of Ki erupted around Frieza. It got so intense that lightning began to spark around the Frost Demon, showing that his power was rising well beyond its normal limits. King Cold breathed out a sigh of utter awe at his son's power and knew only one thing.

"My son… you truly are the one who shall become the strongest in the universe!"

Frieza was having similar thoughts.

"With this power… yes! I could become the most powerful being in the entire cosmos!"

But what neither Frost Demon knew was that Frieza's good half was not destroyed. Rather, it was sent through a wormhole to another dimension.

* * *

 _ ***Remnant: Years Later…***_

* * *

Jaune was having a pretty good day today. He managed to get up on time, Nora actually controlled herself enough to save him some pancakes at breakfast, he actually aced professor Port's pop quiz for once, and to top it all off he defeated Cardin in combat class without even using Crocea Mors.

It really was an astounding match for the spectators. Yang had joked about how Jaune could never hold his own in a fist fight and many other students were inclined to agree with her. So Jaune decided to take that bet.

He left Crocea Mors on the sidelines along with his armor plating with Cardin sticking to his armor and mace. Many students snickered at the knight thinking that the fight, if you could call it a fight, would be over in ten seconds flat.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Turns out, wearing that heavy armor almost all hours of the day did a lot of good for Jaune. Not only did it make him faster and more agile than Cardin, but it also made him stronger as proven by the lean and defined muscles that were exposed when Cardin's mace ripped off the sleeves of Jaune's hoodie. I believe it is sufficient to say that many girls instantly became interested in the blonde knight.

Now Jaune didn't take too kindly to having his favorite/only hoodie destroyed. So in retaliation, Jaune charged in so fast he was a literal blur in the eyes of many. By the end of the fight, Jaune took no damage and Cardin had suffered many injuries.

The extent of the damage was a black eye, several bruises, a split lip, a bloody nose and a broken arm from when he blocked a roundhouse kick from Jaune that probably would've broke his neck had it connected.

So, yeah, today has been a very good day for our young knight.

 _'I still remember that fight well…'_ Jaune smirked mentally.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback…***_

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't faggoty Andy. Or is that on the raggedy Anne?" mocked Cardin as Jaune arrived in the sparring arena.

The young Arc didn't say anything. He just stared at the bully with a blank look, while on the inside he was plotting various ways to torture the guy who bullied him and so many others before. He didn't simply want to win. No… he wanted to utterly humiliate Winchester along with his whole jerk-ass team!

"Not gonna say anything? Well, just to warn you; I'm not afraid to hit a defenseless weakling." Cardin taunted further.

"That's fine," said Jaune as he began to smirk. "Neither am I."

As the battle started, Jaune rushed in so fast, he was a blur to many of the students gathered there. Even the higher grade students and the faculty were hard pressed to keep track of the boy! Jaune threw a right handed punch at Cardin with deadly accuracy, only for him to block it with his own armored arm. As his fist made contact with Cardin's armor, the bully smirked as he thought that Jaune's hand would break against the Winchester family ancestral armor.

But he was proven wrong as the armor plating shattered like glass, leaving everyone gawking at the results! They had no idea Jaune was strong enough to do that!

Cardin wasn't about to let the Arc boy get away with destroying part of his armor and quickly retaliated by swinging down his mace upon Jaune. But to his utter surprise, Jaune deflected the strike with his bare hand before kneeing him in the gut, making Cardin double over in pain just before being decked in the schnoz!

Cardin growled as he glared at the smirking blonde before him. Blood dripped down from his nostril as he got back up.

"You know what? Just for that… I'm not taking it easy on you any- GAH!"

Cardin's little speech was interrupted by Jaune, when the shorter boy literally punched him into a wall, creating a deep hole in it. Jaune relaxed his stance and simply waited for his enemy to get back up. But the rest of his team was worried for their leader, and the rest of the teachers ran into the ring to try and minimize collateral damage.

"Cardin, are you in there?" shouted Dove.

"Did anyone get the number of that loser?" asked a dazed Cardin from within the hole.

"Seventeen." Jaune responded.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay in there, mister Winchester?" Doctor Oobleck asked.

"Eat a dick!"

"Oh, okay, he's fine." Oobleck said.

As Cardin pulled himself out of the wall, wincing in pain in the process, Glynda stepped forward and checked her scroll. While Jaune has lost no Aura in this match as of yet, Cardin's was down in the orange zone, and while it's not the red zone, it's still enough to warrant concern in her eyes.

"Mister Winchester, perhaps you should consider surrendering before this fight gets any worse." she suggested.

Only for Cardin, in all his arrogance, to completely blow her off.

"Are you kidding? I have him right where I want him!" Cardin claimed.

"Do you live in your own little world?!" Glynda asked incredulously.

"Yes. But, unfortunately, I have to share it with all of you." quipped Cardin, before turning his attention back to Jaune. "Now, if we're done here, I'm about to get back to showing you your place beneath my foot, you worthless son of a whore!"

The whole room was silent at that remark. It's a well known fact that Jaune doesn't tolerate slanders against his family. His mom in particular. And what Cardin said was just plain uncalled for! Jaune was mad as hell at that comment, but hit it well by sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Yup."

He rushed at Cardin, intent on ripping the mercenary's skull out and beating him to death with it, but was unprepared for Cardin to grab him by the arm and hurl him into the wall, immobilizing him long enough for Cardin to pull out his trump card.

" **Let's see how you handle this!"** Cardin roared.

He slammed his mace into the ground and sent out a huge blast of fire and debris, actually managing to hit Jaune with the attack. The Arc boy didn't even try to block or dodge and just tanked the blast. When the dust settled, it revealed that Jaune was completely unharmed, if a little messy from the attack. And his hoodie's sleeves were hanging on by a few threads each.

"Does that ruffle you, Arc?" gloated Cardin.

"Well, you've managed to destroy my favorite, slash, ONLY hoodie, AND insulted my mother. So, yeah, ruffled's a good word." Jaune quipped.

"Well, that was only a TASTE of my power! Now, experience, my TRUE. HUNTSMAN! WRA-GUH! **GAH! UGHEY!"** grunted Cardin as Jaune interrupted his speech with punches and kicks.

Cardin screamed as he was once again sent into the wall by Jaune, and groaned in pain upon impact.

"How quickly bravado goes out the window when you're flat on your ass. That's just sad." Jaune mocked, walking up to Cardin.

The Winchester family heir roared in defiance and raised up his mace to attack again. But Jaune was already in the process of a spinning aerial kick.

" **SAD FOR YOU-"**

With a sickening cracking sound, Jaune's shin made contact with Cardin's unarmored elbow and broke the appendage. The bully's face was contorted in a silent scream as his Aura depleted into the red zone. As his arm hung limply at his side, Cardin sunk to his knees and could say only one thing.

" **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"**

* * *

 _ ***End Flashback…***_

* * *

As he was walking to team JNPR's dorm room, Jaune couldn't stop thinking about the fight and how badly he'd managed to beat Cardin. It's strange… he should feel satisfied with his victory and yet he's not. You see, he's never been taught any form of martial arts fighting. There was never a need for martial arts in his family. So how did he manage to fight off Cardin like that and not sustain any damage?

"It was almost as if I'd known how to fight like that all my life. But that's just impossible. Isn't it?" Jaune thought to himself.

He had no further time to ponder this as he soon came to hear four words that sparked his anger.

"That dolt lucked out!"

"Sounds like Weiss… but what's team RWBY doing in our dorm room?"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear the talk with the door closed, Jaune quietly walked up and cracked open the door. What he was about to hear would change his view on everything forever.

"I mean really, he should NOT have been able to fight like that with no formal training whatsoever! It's just not physically possible!" ranted Weiss.

"I still love the part where Jauney went and broke Cardin's arm! Although personally, I would've broken something else." Nora said.

"It was most refreshing to see Cardin finally get put in his place." Ren added.

"I guess I owe vomit boy twenty bucks." Yang said with a shrug.

Ruby and Blake merely nodded in agreement. Pyrrha was a little too busy having dirty thoughts about herself and Jaune together. As for Weiss, she was getting red in the face not from embarrassment, but from barely suppressed rage.

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT! THAT DUNCE SHOULDN'T HAVE WON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" screamed a practically livid Weiss. "Has he even ONCE done ANYTHING useful during his time here at Beacon? No! He's just been dragging all of us down, and getting acknowledgement he clearly doesn't deserve!"

Now that was just harsh right there. Jaune's not delusional. He knows that he's not nearly as skilled as everyone else, but that doesn't make the words he's hearing any less painful. Especially when he hears the words that come from certain people in that very room.

"Meh, I mean he's really the weakest out of all of us." Blake said indifferently.

"Yeah. Aside from beating Cardin in class today, Jaune really doesn't have much else going for him." Yang added.

Ruby didn't say anything, but Jaune didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she probably also sees him as a weakling that has no use at Beacon.

"Now Pyrrha, surely you must feel that Jaune is holding you back. I mean, I know he's great at strategy, but that's all he has going for him." Weiss said.

Jaune allowed himself to relax a little bit, thinking that at the least Pyrrha would stand up for him. She's been by his side since the formation of Team JNPR and has been nothing but kind and supportive to him. She even helps him to refine his swordsmanship abilities. Surely she won't turn her back on him. Right…?

"Yes… Jaune does hold us back." Pyrrha admitted.

Those words kept on repeating themselves in Jaune's head. He just couldn't believe this. Pyrrha Nikos… his own partner… thinks that he's holding the team back? It seems like no matter what he does, he just can't seem to get strong enough in the eyes of anyone. And with his soul shattered, Jaune left the are, not bothering to pack or stick around to hear what Ren and Nora had to say about him.

He ran as fast as he could to get the heck outta dodge. He had to leave. No doubt Ozpin would notice his disappearance almost immediately, so he had to put some distance between himself and Beacon.

Jaune just kept running and running, no destination in mind. Even as his lungs burned and his body begged him to stop, he just kept running. He had to get out of there. Away from those who had hurt him time and time again. When he finally did stop, Jaune collapsed on the ground of a clearing in the Emerald Forest. He vaguely recognized it as the same clearing that he along with RWBY and NPR fought and defeated that Death Stalker, but at this point he couldn't care less.

He just got up and began to feel insane amounts of anger welling within him.

Anger at his so called 'friends' and their betrayal. Anger at the pain and scorn he'd always received from his 'family'. But most of all, he felt anger at himself for being so weak in the first place.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger, Jaune began to call upon a power that was lying dormant within himself. But this power wasn't Aura, nor was it a Semblance. No, this was something far greater. A growl occasionally passed through Jaune's teeth as electricity began to spark off of his body. His fists were clenched so hard that his nails began digging into his palms and drew blood.

Thunder boomed in the area as it began to rain. The water was freezing cold as it pelted Jaune, but he didn't care. He didn't care even as several Grimm began to move into the area, having been drawn to Jaune's location due to the negative emotions he was feeling.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Jaune let out a loud and long scream as an explosion of light purple energy erupted from his body, destroying what was left of his upper garments in the process. And now that it was destroyed, we can see that there is something on Jaune's back that appeared to be most disturbing.

It looked like the Arc family symbol was carved into his back, only the symbol has a big X overlapping it. I don't know what that mark is, but I sense it's important.

But all we do need to know is that Jaune's power was increasing rapidly and causing the earth to tremble at his might. As his screams grew louder and louder, lightning began to strike all around him as if it were being attracted to the sheer power he was calling on.

With one final strike of lightning and the thunderclap, Jaune Arc had disappeared from the Emerald Forest. But one thing is certain, his adventure doesn't end here.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **I'm setting up a whole new poll for the pairing on this story. There's going to be some new choices, so be sure to vote. And remember, you only get one choice on the poll. It'll be over once one of the choices has either 50 or 100 votes. So, basically, up until midway through the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z. See you next time, and merry belated Christmas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I think the first chapter of this rewrite came out pretty good, don't you think? Now, many of you are probably wondering when in the Dragonball storyline Jaune will land in. Well, I'll tell you now that it's going to take place a little before the Saiyan Saga. This way, Jaune can train and get a better grasp of his power at a more controlled rate than if he just landed smack dab in the middle of the Cell or Frieza Sagas. Anyway, this chapter might be shorter than the previous one, I hope you don't mind, but that's just because it's one of those slower chapters in the story.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z!***_

* * *

 _ **The Son Family! - An Arc gets a New Body!**_

* * *

"Come on, Chi-Chi, we're all set to go camping! We're both waiting on you!" exclaimed a man with spiky black hair that went in every direction.

The man has pale skin with a slight tan, black eyes and a build that is clearly like that of a Martial Artist, but not a very experienced one. He didn't quite have that same muscle tone as a truly experienced fighter. He wore an orange GI with the Japanese character 'Kame', or Turtle, in a circle on the back and the left side of the chest. He wears a blue shirt underneath his Gi top along with a blue belt, shoes and wrist guards. But what you might not expect is that these garments weigh much more than one would think.

With him is a small child, about two years old. He seemed to get many of his looks from his father, such as messy black hair, though his is in a different style and longer as proven by the low ponytail he has, black eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wears a yellow Qipao with red trim, green pants underneath and a pair of black shoes. Completing the outfit is a red hat with a strange orb on top. The orb is about the size of a baseball and looks to be made of either glass or crystal. It's colored orange with four red stars inside of it.

But the puzzling thing about this child is that he has a brown monkey tail growing out of the base of his spine. Why is that?

Anyway, both the child and his father have a couple of hiking bags with them along with sleeping bags and tents. They're all packed and ready to go on a relaxing camping trip for the weekend. Actually, a three-day weekend.

"Okay, Goku, can you at least TRY to be patient? I'm almost ready." said a woman's voice from within the small house.

"But, Chi-Chi, that's what you said an hour ago!" exclaimed the man, who must be Goku. "If we don't hurry and leave now, we'll never get to our spot in time, and you know that Gohan's been looking forward to his first camping trip for a long time now."

The little boy, who must be Gohan, looked up at the afternoon sky and noticed something streaking down at an angle to where it would probably crash nearby.

"What's that?" the curious two year old asked, pointing at the object.

"What's what?" Goku asked in return.

He followed his son's line of sight and saw the same thing Gohan was looking at. He suddenly tensed up as he sensed a life energy reading coming from the falling object. And it's a strong one. Rivalling even the likes of himself and Piccolo during the last Tenkaichi Budokai. The only problem is that he can't tell whether this new energy signature is good or bad. He's gotten pretty good at telling the difference after his last fight with Piccolo.

"Goku, Gohan, what's wrong?" asked a woman as she stepped out of the house.

Like Goku and Gohan, this woman also has black hair and eyes, but her hair is long and straight even though she keeps it tied in a bun with a couple of bangs framing her face. She's currently wearing a purple Chinese style dress with lavender pants underneath and a pair of dark purple shoes.

"Gohan noticed something falling towards the planet, Chi-Chi. I can sense a life energy signature coming from it, and from the looks of things, it's gonna land pretty close to where we live." Goku explained.

Chi-Chi looked to where her husband and son were looking and managed to see this lifeform falling to earth, just in time for it to crash land in the forest near their house. Chi-Chi yelped and shook a little from the tremors the landing created, but managed to stay on her feet.

Goku's eyes narrowed as he used his energy sensing ability to pinpoint where this person landed. As a husband and a father, he knows what he has to do.

"Chi-Chi, you and Gohan stay inside. I'm gonna take Nimbus and go check that out." Goku instructed.

"There is no way I'm letting you check that out alone, Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed defiantly as Goku called for his Flying Nimbus. "That thing could be something dangerous, and I can't let you fight it alone!"

Normally, her infamous temper would lead to Goku submitting to her will and letting her have her way, and any other time that would've been the case. But this is apparently not one of those times. Goku merely stared at her with a hardened gaze and handed her Gohan. This wasn't just the kind and loving husband and father that Goku is known to be. No, this is the warrior! The one who knows when the time is right to fight for the lives of his loved ones.

As Goku got on to the Flying Nimbus, he told Chi-Chi one simple thing that showed her just how much of a backbone Goku could have when he wants to.

"I'm not asking."

And with that, he flew off to the crash site to investigate what had just fallen from the sky like a meteor.

 **"GOKU, GET BACK HERE! GOKU! DARN YOU!"**

But Chi-Chi's yells of anger and worry went unheard as she held her son close and went inside to wait for her husband.

 _'You better come home alive, Goku. That's all I can say.'_ Chi-Chi thought to herself.

And who can blame her for being so worried? When Goku fought against King Piccolo, he took a hell of a beating and nearly died that day! And the same thing happened again when he fought against Piccolo Jr. at the Tenkaichi Budokai! If Goku fights against something of a similar magnitude again… the very thought of what could happen nearly brought Chi-Chi to tears.

She prayed to every deity that was willing to listen that her husband would come home from this thing safely. Whatever it is he's going up against…

Meanwhile, Goku and the Flying Nimbus were flying through the busted up underbrush of the crash site where that falling lifeform made landfall. Whatever and whoever it is seems to have taken quite a beating and made quite a mess. Several trees were uprooted in the crash, and even more had lots of branches ripped off. Even the boulders around the place have been reduced to gravel! Most likely from the impact.

"What could have caused this?" Goku asked himself.

He continued to search the place, trying to pinpoint the lifeform's energy signature, but it was difficult as the power seemed to have dropped. That's when he saw a crater that still had a bit of smoke coming out of it. And something was inside! Something alive!

Goku flew down and saw what he assumed to be some kind of alien. At least, that's what it looked like to Goku. It sure as heck didn't look like a human, despite the more humanoid appearance, and it's not one of whatever Piccolo is. It's also definitely not a Yoshi.

No, this strange figure is actually one of Frieza's people, though Goku doesn't know that yet. But he will learn about them, sooner or later. This particular member of Frieza's people looks very similar to Frieza himself, in his first form/third regression form. But that's where the similarities between the two end. All of the exposed flesh of this Arcosian is a kind of light red color, and he lacks the concentric circles that Frieza has on his arms, legs and tail. He also has dark purple tear streaks under his eyes and lacks the full lips that Frieza has.

His body is covered by a strange kind of Bio-Armor that is white in color with several purple Bio-Gems in them. These Bio-Gems are located in his head, forearms, hip guards, groin, forelegs and his abdominal area just below his pectorals. Also, the horns on the sides of his head are not the shiny black horns that Frieza is known for. Instead, these horns are white and look like they were grown from the Bio-Armor itself.

Goku landed with the Nimbus waiting close by and rushed into the crater to see if this newcomer was at least still alive. He didn't want anyone, human or not, to die like this so long as he could do something to prevent it.

"Hey, wake up! Are you okay? Say something! Anything!" Goku urged while lightly shaking the newcomer.

He groaned and shifted slightly before wincing in pain as one of his arms was the cause of this pain.

"Oh… I am hurt…! I am VERY MUCH hurt…!" groaned the newcomer.

His voice sounds quite familiar, actually. But I just can't place it.

Goku sighed with a relieved smile on his face, happy that this person, who looks no older than seventeen years old, didn't die from the fall. Still, he looked pretty banged up from the impact and needed immediate medical treatment. Treatment that Goku was determined to get this boy.

"Easy there, I've got you."

Goku slung the boy's good arm over his shoulders and helped him walk over to where his Flying Nimbus was waiting. Once they were on the orange cloud, they flew off at full speed towards Goku's mountain home. At least there, Goku would be able to get this kid a Senzu Bean to heal him right up.

But the question still remains: who is this kid? Where did he come from? And what is that strange scar on his back?

* * *

 _ ***Back with Chi-Chi and Gohan…***_

* * *

Chi-Chi paced back and forth in the living room as she kept waiting for Goku. She tried to do that thing he does with sensing energy to make sure he was okay, but the most she could sense was a family of bunny rabbits that made their home in a den near their house.

"I really shouldn't have stopped my training in Martial Arts." Chi-Chi grumbled. "Maybe I should talk to Goku about helping me train and get back in the game?"

But as Chi-Chi continued her frantic pacing, the front door to the house opened. She rushed to the living room and gasped when she saw her husband helping a semi-conscious lizardman into the house. And yet, she can somehow tell that this strange creature is in no way a threat to her or her family. Goku certainly wouldn't have brought him home with him if he thought otherwise.

"Oh my God, Goku, what happened?!" cried Chi-Chi.

Goku looked at his wife with an expression that could only be described as a combination of sheepish and serious. If such an expression even exists.

"To be blunt, this kid is the one who crashed near our house." Goku stated.

That's when Chi-Chi noticed the purple liquid running down this boy's arm. No doubt about it. It's definitely blood.

"Oh no, his arm! Get him to a bed, Goku! Hurry!"

They rushed the newcomer up the stairs and set him down on the bed in the guest room, which they, truthfully, never thought would be used for anything or anyone. But it seems like such a thing was going to happen sooner or later. They quickly bandaged up his arm and stopped the bleeding before Goku went to a nearby shelf to get a small yellow bean.

"Okay, Chi-Chi, this Senzu Bean is kinda under ripe, but it should still get the job done right. It'll just take a lot longer to work than one that's ripe." Goku explained.

Using a small mixing bowl and some warm water, Goku mixed up a little Senzu Bean Elixir of sorts and poured it down the gullet of the now sleeping Arcosian. It seems as though it did its job right, as the boy seemed to be sleeping easier now. His pain was fading and Goku could sense that the boy's energy levels were replenishing slowly yet steadily.

And speaking of sleep, Good and Chi-Chi decided to get some themselves. They'd speak with the boy when he woke up the next day. And who knows, maybe they'll be able to learn what he is and why he's on their planet in the first place.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, this chapter is going to be a two-parter, then the rest of the chapters will be much longer. They'll mostly follow the anime and manga, but they'll also get some TFS moments here and there. For those of you who are fans, you should be able to easily recognize them. And here's a list of the current results for the poll I posted, just so everyone knows who's in the lead and where your choice is at on the poll. Here it is!**_

 _ **Android #21: 6 votes**_

 _ **Kale: 5 votes**_

 _ **Towa: 3 votes**_

 _ **Vados, Marcarita and Caulifla: Tied with 3 votes**_

 _ **Android #18/Lazuli, Launch, Gine and Zangya: It's a tie with one vote each.**_

 _ **Fasha: 0 votes**_

 _ **Wow, it seems like nobody really likes Fasha. Why is that? Oh well, there's still two and a half more sagas to go before the results are tallied. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo, yo, yo! What's up, my loyal readers? I've got a new chapter for you! But first, I just want to thank everyone for all of the great reviews I've gotten. Twelve more since the last chapter! That's like… a lot. Let's get on with this new chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z!***_

* * *

 _ **Awakenings and Talks!**_

* * *

Morning soon came as the sun rose over the horizon of Goku's mountain home. A beautiful morning it was. The birds were chirping, the morning dew was falling from the leaves, and the sunrise made the sky a beautiful combination of red, orange, pink and purple. And in the guest bedroom of the Son family, their wayward visitor was just waking up, groaning as the sun's rays hit him in the face.

He, at first, tried to ignore the light shining down from the giant, life giving star, but was unsuccessful. As he cracked an eye open, he had just one thing to say.

"One day, sun, I will find a way to destroy you."

And now that his eyes are open, we can see that they are a dark orange color with visible pupils, as opposed to Frieza's pupiless red eyes. As his blurry vision cleared up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in some kind of room. One that he did not recognize.

He sat up on the bed and took notice of both the bandages covering various parts of his body, as well as his body itself.

' _What happened to me?'_ he mentally asked himself. ' _Last I checked, humans don't look anything like this. And I don't think there are any kind of lizard Faunus that look like me. Hold on… I remember the others at Beacon. They called me weak. Pathetic. Useless! Said I was holding them back! Then I left in a fit of rage… there was a storm, thunder, rain and lightning. Then there was this bright purple light, and then… I remember the physical pain that came from SOMETHING…'_

It looks as though this alien individual is Jaune! Somehow, he must've been transformed into one of Frieza's people when he was taken from his own dimension during that storm! But how is this possible?

Anyway, Jaune placed a face into his hand as he racked his brain for any lingering memories about what happened. Unfortunately, he was drawing a blank.

' _Damn…! I can't remember anything after that!'_

Jaune was broken from his little memory search when he heard the door open.

"Oh, you're awake. What a relief." said a woman's voice.

Jaune looked up to see that the person at the door is Chi-Chi, Goku's wife. Not that he knows who she is yet. Still, it was nice to see a human face, especially since she doesn't appear to be afraid of his new appearance. If anything, she looks just like how his own mother used to look at him when she was relieved to see that he was okay.

And peeking out from behind Chi-Chi's legs is little Gohan, looking more curious than anything else. Something Jaune could understand quite a bit with him looking the way he does.

' _Who are they?'_ Jaune mentally asked himself.

"You gave us quite a scare when my husband brought you here all banged up like you were." Chi-Chi said as she walked into the room.

Gohan followed close behind, carrying a tray of food that his mother had prepared. And it certainly got Jaune's mouth watering from the delicious smells. On the tray was a bowl of steamed white rice, a smoked fish, and a cup of green tea.

"When my husband brought you here, you literally crashed into the woods right out of the sky, and we weren't sure if you would live through such a crash in your current condition. But with a special medicine my husband made for you, it looks like you've healed up just fine." Chi-Chi explained while removing Jaune's bandages. "My name's Son Chi-Chi, by the way. And this little tyke is my son, Son Gohan. He's a bit shy, but he's a good boy."

Gohan walked up to Jaune and held the tray of food up to him, being as careful not to spill as a two year old could.

"Mommy made you some food." he said.

Jaune smiled at Gohan and accepted the tray before ruffling the boy's hair, making him giggle at the brotherly gesture.

"Thanks, squirt." Jaune said. "And thank you for preparing this meal, Mrs. Son."

"You're very welcome, but please, just call me Chi-Chi. Mrs. Son makes me sound a lot older than I really am." Chi-Chi waved off with a smile.

Jaune was a bit taken aback by Chi-Chi's cheerful nature, but he didn't want to offend and just nodded. He picked up the chopsticks that were supplied with the food, and for once was thankful that Ren had forced him to learn how to eat with them. They seem to be a staple utensil in this country.

He took a bite of the rice and was surprised that the rice wasn't at all bland like it usually was at Beacon. This white rice had some very nice flavor to it and was nice and fluffy with no hard bits. He smiled and savored the taste of Chi-Chi's cooking, happy to have been given a home-cooked meal after so long.

"You come on down to the living room when you're finished eating. My husband is dying to meet you under less stressful conditions." Chi-Chi said, leading Gohan out of the room.

Jaune had nodded in acceptance at Chi-Chi's request and continued to eat his food, savoring every bite and thankful that he, for once, didn't have to constantly be on guard due to Nora and her seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach. The rice was nice and fluffy, perfectly cooked, and the fish was well seasoned and tender.

Clearly, Chi-Chi is a better cook than any of the chefs at Beacon. And he's not afraid to admit that. Soon, he had finished his meal and was bringing the empty dishes down to the sink to wash them. Just because he was a guest in their house, didn't mean he wanted to be lazy.

"Thank you for washing those, but you didn't have to." Chi-Chi said, walking into the kitchen.

"I may not have had to, but I wanted to. Consider it a small part of my thanks for your hospitality." Jaune replied. "I'm Jaune, by the way."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jaune." Chi-Chi said. "Let me help you with those, then we can go to the living room where my son and husband, Goku, are waiting."

Even though Jaune wanted to wash the dishes himself to repay Chi-Chi for her hospitality, something in his gut told him that he wasn't going to win this argument so easily. So he just nodded in acceptance and went back to cleaning the used dishes.

It was a little different for him, due to the more rustic style of kitchen sink he was using, but with Chi-Chi's guidance and know-how around this particular kitchen, they got them done with no broken dishes. When they were done, Chi-Chi escorted Jaune to the living room, where he saw a cheerful looking man sitting on the couch next to Gohan.

Since this man was the only other male in the house, he assumed that this man was Chi-Chi's husband. And he was proven right when the man got up and walked over to him to shake hands.

"Hey, how's it going? My name's Goku."

Jaune grinned in return, already finding himself liking this guy. He shook hands with Goku and introduced himself as well.

"It's very nice to meet you in person, Goku. I'm Jaune, and I'm very grateful to you and your family for healing my injuries and housing me during my unconsciousness." Jaune said.

"No biggie. To be honest, you gave us all quite a scare, falling from the sky like you did. If you don't mind my asking, how'd you end up falling out of the sky like that? Were you traveling through space and forced to eject from your ship?" Goku inquired.

Jaune lost his smile somewhat and gripped his head with one hand, idly getting a feel for the strangely organic feeling armor and horns on his head. Even the big gem thing in the center felt new to him.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I fell to this place. All I remember is leaving my old home for good and being caught out in a rainstorm. Then there was this blinding purple light and intense pain like I've never felt before, and then… and then, I don't know WHAT happened after that!" Jaune explained.

Gohan raised his hand as if wanting to ask a question, and Jaune raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this gesture. He's not a teacher, so why is Gohan acting as if he is one?

"What is that scar on your back?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, you don't ask questions like that one to a person, that's rude!" Chi-Chi lightly scolded the two year old.

Goku chuckled sheepishly and bowed in what Jaune assumed to be an apologetic manner.

"Sorry about my son. He's young and doesn't understand much yet." Goku apologized.

Jaune just closed his eyes and waved him off, but his expression was definitely one of deep thought. As if contemplating what to do next.

"There's no need to apologize, Goku. I know what it's like to have been young and curious. But I am not quite ready to talk about my scar just yet. But I will tell you that it is a very important part of my life." Jaune replied.

"Well, now that we at least know who you are, do you have anywhere to go? Any family to return to?" Chi-Chi asked.

Jaune gained a downcast look and looked away from the wife of Goku. That was all she needed to see to know that Jaune really had nobody. No home to go to. Especially since he said that he was leaving home for good.

But why did he leave?

Well, whatever the reason, Chi-Chi wasn't about to let this boy, human or not, live out on the streets. And from the look on her husband's face, neither was he.

"Listen, Jaune, why don't you stay here with us for a little while?" Goku offered.

"What? You really want me to…?" Jaune asked, stunned by the offer. "I don't know. I mean, I'd hate to be a bother…"

"Oh, we insist! Besides, it'll do Gohan some good to have an older brother figure around the house." Chi-Chi said.

Jaune was unsure of what to do. On one hand, he could try to go it alone in a world he knows next to nothing about. Or he could accept Goku and Chi-Chi's offer and stay with them for awhile. After a few minutes, Jaune made a decision.

' _Well, what have I really got to lose?'_

"Very well. I graciously accept your offer." Jaune said to them.

He bowed in respect towards the Son family, trying to be as respectful as possible to the people who would be housing him for a little while. But something was telling him it might be longer than that.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results**_

 _ **Android #21: 8 votes**_

 _ **Kale: 6 votes**_

 _ **Vados: 4 votes**_

 _ **Android #18, Marcarita, Caulifla and Towa: 3 votes each**_

 _ **Zangya: 2 votes**_

 _ **Fasha, Launch, Gine and Princess Oto/Oceanus Shenron: 1 vote each**_

 _ **Bulma and Helles: no votes**_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to keep voting on the poll for who Jaune will be paired with in this story. You have until midway through the Android Saga, so be sure to spread the word.**_

* * *

 _ **Current Power Levels (Valid only until midway through the Frieza Saga)**_

 _ **Goku (With Weights): 334**_

 _ **Goku (No Weights): 416**_

 _ **Goku (Powered Up): 924**_

 _ **Chi-Chi: 130**_

 _ **Jaune (Currently): 298**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we are with the newest chapter! I hope you all like it, because I put a lot of hard work into it.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z!***_

* * *

 _ **Arrival on Earth!**_

* * *

 _ **Narrator: A new age has dawned upon the world of Dragon Ball Z. Exactly one year ago, a mysterious young man named Jaune mysteriously fell from the sky and landed near the home of Goku and his family. But he was no ordinary young man. He appears to be of alien origin, and despite having been human before, he has quickly adapted and grown accustomed to his new body.**_

 _ **He now goes by a name that he feels is much more fitting for himself. After being adopted by the Son family after living with them for a full month, the former Jaune Arc renamed himself to be Son Froze. And now, eleven months after his adoption, he trains under his adoptive father in the martial arts. And although Chi-Chi prefers to be a housewife, she has resumed her own training in martial arts under the tutelage and guidance of her husband, Goku.**_

 _ **That's not all that has happened since Froze was adopted by Goku and his family. Upon hearing that both parents wanted their children to pursue different paths in life, Chi-Chi wishing for her son to become a scholar while Goku wished to train him to become a martial artist, Froze intervened by giving them a compromise. Gohan would study and go to school like regular children, but he would be trained by his father and mother in martial arts so that he won't be defenseless later on in life.**_

 _ **Both parents readily agreed, and Chi-Chi promised not to make Gohan's studying become excessive and unreasonable.**_

 _ **But now, it seems as though the peaceful times for the family may be coming to an end. For the story begins… NOW!**_

* * *

 _ ***Opening Dragon Soul***_

* * *

In the home of the Son family, Chi-Chi had just finished preparing lunch for the family and was now looking for her youngest child. She knows that Froze went off with her husband to bring home firewood, so she's not too worried about that. But despite his limited training in how to fight, Gohan is still only three years old, and can't fend off anything like wild boars or wild cats by himself.

He'll be maimed if something like that attacks him!

"Gohan, lunchtime!" called Chi-Chi. "Gohan, where are you?!"

Meanwhile, hopping through the trees are Goku and Froze. They were looking for a suitable tree to bring home and chop into firewood, since they were running pretty low right now and don't want to be left without a decent amount of wood for food and warmth when winter comes around, because it gets REALLY COLD up in the mountains.

Froze couldn't feel his tail until the snow started to thaw last year, it was so bad!

Froze grunted as he landed in front of a good sized tree and waited for his dad. He's really changed since he first arrived. No longer was he the scrawny seventeen year old that crashed in the woods a year ago. Now, he's bulked up good, thanks to a combination of Goku's training and Chi-Chi's home cooking.

He still wears the same kind of Bio-Armor as he did when he first got to this world, but his muscles have grown to be more defined and bigger than they were before. And despite his appearance, Froze is pretty sure that if Yang were to see him, she'd hold onto him like a fat man to a doughnut. No offense to any fat people reading this, I have nothing against them. Just an idiom.

"Hey, pops, I found a good one here!" Froze called.

"Great job, sport!" Goku praised, landing next to Froze. "Let's get this home and start chopping it up for later use."

Froze nodded and got into a fighting stance similar to his father's. About a minute later, they both let out a war cry and rushed towards the tree, punching the thick trunk and knocking the tree clean down at the roots.

The two men nodded in satisfaction at their work and proceeded to carry the tree back to their mountain home for chopping into firewood.

Back with Chi-Chi, she was still searching the area around the house in search of her youngest child, and has had no luck finding him so far. She thought that he might've followed after her husband and Froze to try and help them, but that hope was quickly dashed when she saw them coming back with a giant tree and no Gohan.

"Goku, Froze!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Hi, mom." greeted Froze. "How's everything here?"

"They'd be better if I knew where Gohan was. Lunch is ready, and I can't find him anywhere. Have you guys seen him?" Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh, lunch is ready? Great! I'm starving, let's eat!" Goku said, seeming to not have heard the part about Gohan.

He yelped in pain when Froze slapped him upside the head with his tail, used to the fact that food and training seem to be the primary paths of thinking for his adopted father. And although Froze is used to this, it doesn't make it any less aggravating.

"Dad, didn't you hear a word mom said? She asked you where my brother is!" Froze scolded.

"Huh, Gohan? I don't know, I thought he was with your mother." Goku admitted to Froze.

Chi-Chi sighed as she came to the only logical explanation she could think of for the absence of the three year old boy.

"He must've snuck off by himself to play in the woods again while I was cooking. He hasn't been gone long, so I don't think he's gone far." Chi-Chi said.

"Okay then. I'll go get him." Goku said.

"Don't forget, you three are going to visit Master Roshi today, and you won't want to be late!" Chi-Chi reminded her husband.

"I know. Don't worry, Chi-Chi, I'll find Gohan. Froze, you stay here and help your mother with anything she needs." Goku instructed.

Froze saluted in response as his father went off in search of Gohan.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere on Earth…***_

* * *

On a farm on the outskirts of the city limits, we find a farmer tending to some of his vegetables. Like many farmers before him, he's a hardworking man and takes great pride in his work. Sighing in satisfaction, the farmer removed his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was about to light a cigarette so he could have a nice, relaxing smoke, when he heard some kind of whistling sound.

He looked up to see something falling from the sky. It was on fire and still pretty far away, so he couldn't make it out. But it made some fierce tremors when it landed, and scared his livestock back into the barn.

 **"WHOA, A METEOR! OR A U.F.O…! I GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT!"** he said, getting into his truck.

He drove off in the direction that he saw the object land, hoping that he'd found something worthwhile. When he got there, he exited his truck and pulled a shotgun out of the trunk. It was already loaded, so he didn't have to worry about that. He looked into the crater and saw a… actually, he doesn't know what it is.

It looked like a ship of some kind, but it wasn't like anything he's ever seen before. It wasn't an Earth vessel, but it also didn't look like anything designed by the aliens he's seen in science fiction movies. It looked like something else entirely. It resembled a sphere or a pod with a red lense where the window would be. It appeared to have only one door, but with its design, the farmer failed to see how it could fly without some sort of propulsion system. Maybe it was more of an orbiting vessel or a satellite.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" the farmer asked himself.

Against his better judgement, the farmer began to get closer to the edge of the crater to get a better look. Suddenly, there was a hiss as the pod released pressurized air and the door opened to reveal a life form inside of it. The farmer recoiled back in shock as the creature stepped out of the pod.

It was obviously male in origin, but what puzzles me is… he looks almost entirely human. However, wrapped around his tail is something brown and furry. A tail like Gohan's, perhaps?

This man's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor in a style that the farmer has never seen before, with boots, armored gloves, and a device on his face that has a green lense. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are red. One is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

He floated out of the crater, and landed on its edge. He took a quick survey of his surroundings and was unpleasantly surprised to see that nothing had changed about its population.

"So, the inhabitants of this planet still live. Curse that Kakarot!" he said to himself.

The farmer was freaked out by this odd man and readied his gun in an attempt to look threatening. But his own trembling was enough to give away the fact that he was scared stiff.

"Don't move! I-I-I'm warning you..!"

The obviously alien man just smirked and pressed a button on the machine on his face. It started beeping as an unknown numerical system was displayed at a rapid pace in yellow symbols. It stopped beeping as it finished scanning the farmer.

"A power level of five…?" the man said to himself. "Hmph! Barely a challenge even for the youngest of our warriors!"

He began to take a couple of steps towards our unlucky farmer, who panicked and fired his gun! But instead of the bullet doing any damage, it was CAUGHT by this guy! He adjusted the bullet in his hand, took aim, and flicked his thumb.

The force sent the bullet flying through the air, and sent it through the farmer's head and into his truck! The farmer was killed instantly, and the alien invader scoffed at such an easy kill.

"Pathetic! This is a planet of weaklings!" the humanoid said to himself.

The device on his face suddenly started beeping again as it detected a higher power level. He turned his head in the direction of the power level, and smirked at the prospect of a possible challenge.

"Now there's someone with decent power! Distance 448…"

He used some of his power to fly out after the power level's source, convinced that it was the one he was searching for all these years.

 **"Where are you, Kakarot?!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, I can not tell a lie. That's all I have for now, but we'll have another chapter ready for you guys later on, so until next time, keep voting on the poll I have up. I won't tell you the results this chapter, but you'll see them next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to get a few books from the series so I can follow along, since this story will mostly follow the Dragon Ball Z continuity. But anyway, I think I've kept you all long enough. Please read on and enjoy the chapter. And just know that I'm going to be revising the poll after this chapter and narrowing down the choices. See ya at the end!**_

 _ **Blake: "Hey! I'm doing the disclaimer, or, whatever... Why am I doing this?"**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: "Hey, you write Ninjas of Love stories all the time! You know disclaimers are important! And besides, there's a signed copy of the newest volume that's not supposed to be out for two months with your name on it."**_

 _ **Blake: "I'LL DO IT! The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover! RWBY and all RWBY related characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release! NOW GIMME THE PRECIOUS!"**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Normal Speech

 _'Death Beam!' = Thoughts_

 _"Death Beam!" = Telepathic Speech_

 **"Death Beam!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! NOW SPEAK! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" = ETERNAL DRAGON SPEECH**

* * *

 _ **A Mysterious Visitor!**_

* * *

Laying down on the ground in the forest while staring at a beautiful looking bird was young Gohan, currently dressed in a special Qipao that his mother had made for him. The lad smiled as he continued to stare at the bird. He just knew that his brother Froze would love to sketch such a pretty birdy like this one. Its blue feathers and black underbelly along with a nice plumage that it must use for display when doing a mating dance.

Hey, those of you calling him a nerd give him a break! He's a little ahead of his class even though he's only in preschool right now. Plus he's always loved animals and is thinking about being a vet or a wildlife photographer when he grows up. He still wants to learn how to fight like his dad and brother, but he's not sure he wants to make a career out of it like some people would.

Plus his brother and dad? They fight like men! They don't need no weapons to fight! Especially not bladed weapons that possibly are also guns!

In another dimension, several people sneezed and felt like someone was questioning their fighting methods.

"You're a pretty birdy." Gohan said to the bird. "My name's Gohan and I have a big brother who would love to draw you."

He looked up as a familiar shadow loomed over him. Hovering behind the child with a grin on his face was Froze, a lopsided grin on his face as he heard his little brother talking to a bird like it was a person. Not that he blames the child, after all, his dad has told him stories about his old fight trainer who is friends with a talking sea turtle.

"Hey Gohan." Froze greeted. "You know, you really shouldn't wander off on your own like that, Sport. Especially not without telling Mom where you're going first."

Gohan just laughed sheepishly as Froze picked him up using his tail and placed him on his back. Froze himself chuckled at how he found it almost impossible for him to get mad at Gohan for any reason at all. He looked up to see Goku on the Flying Nimbus waving the two over to his location in the sky.

"Hold on tight, Squirt! Dad's calling us and Mom has lunch waiting before we head off to visit Master Roshi like Dad told us about!" Froze said.

"Food!" exclaimed Gohan with a raised fist.

Froze laughed boisterously as he flew after Goku, knowing for sure that his adopted little brother got his father's appetite. And although he too needed plenty of calories to keep himself going, he found that there were certain foods that just seemed to replenish his lost energy better than others. The things he got the most energy out of included things like fish, meat, milk, and wine.

Though he doesn't drink wine often. The stuff is expensive so he only has it on special occasions. He doesn't want to end up becoming an alcoholic and turning into a drunkard. Sure he has his bad days, but he doesn't solve them by drinking. He has other methods of calming himself. Punching a pillow, screaming into a paper bag, writing an angry letter and throwing it away, you know. The usual stuff.

It didn't take long for the boys to get home after finding and retrieving Gohan from his little adventure in the woods, and ChiChi was both relieved and a little bit upset with her youngest son for just up and taking off like that. But only a little. She remembers being like that when she and Goku were still very young and adventurous themselves.

"There you are, Gohan! Never wander off like that again young man, do you understand me? Nearly gave your mama a heart attack, you did!" ChiChi lightly scolded as Froze set him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Gohan said looking down at his feet in shame.

ChiChi knelt down to Gohan's height and kissed her youngest child on the forehead before wrapping him up in a big hug.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie. Just please tell me when you're going outside to play in the woods and don't go too far from the house next time. Okay?"

Gohan just nodded and hugged her back as hard as his three year old arms could at his age. And with the limited training he's gotten from his mom and dad, that's a lot more force than most three year olds at his age can muster.

"That's my boy! Now go with your father and brother and wash up. Lunch has been ready for awhile now, and I'm sure you don't want it to get cold." ChiChi instructed.

Gohan nodded rapidly at the prospect of food and ran off to do as his mother instructed, much to her amusement. Goku followed Gohan at a much more sedated pace even though he's equally as excited for some of his wife's home-cooking. Let it be known that Son ChiChi is no slouch when it comes to preparing good food for her family.

Froze was about to follow his father and brother when he was stopped by his mother.

"Hold on a second, Froze. Before you go and wash up, I just wanted to let you know that I've finished up your outfit to hide that scar on your back that you don't want people to see." she told him.

"Thanks Mom. I'll go wash up and change now." Froze replied.

ChiChi watched her oldest son through adoption walk up to his room where he would find the outfit she made for him. She was very proud to have a son like him around the house. Someone calm and level-headed enough to have stopped what surely would have been a pointless argument between herself and her husband about how Gohan should be raised. She didn't even bother to stop the wide smile as she imagined he would become one of the Earth's strongest protectors.

Boy is she in for a surprise, isn't she?

* * *

Standing out on a rocky cliff in a wasteland was a humanoid by the name of Piccolo. Though if you know him well enough, you know that he's actually the reincarnation of a demon lord known as Demon King Piccolo. He wears a purple Martial arts GI, brown shoes, a red belt tied around his waist, a white cape with a poofy collar and large shoulder pads, and a white turban with a purple 'jewel' in the middle. He has green skin, pointy ears like an elf, pupiless black eyes, and if you remove his turban you'll see that he has a pair of antennae like a slug or a snail.

Currently, he's resting and glaring out over the wasteland after a rather intense training session that mostly involved meditating. (*KOFF KOFF* napping *KOFF KOFF*) He is still seething at the most humiliating defeat he's ever had in his life. And that defeat was at the hands of Son Goku at the annual Tenkaichi Budokai. He still remembers the whole thing clear as day.

' _How…? How could I have lost to a weakling like Son Goku!? I swear, one day I will kill that insolent bastard with my own two hands! But not before making him watch as I destroy everything and everyone he holds so dear!'_ Piccolo ranted in his mind.

Piccolo would've continued his mental rant, but he suddenly sensed something. Something strong, evil, destructive, evil, fearless, and most of all… evil. More evil than HE is, if such a thing is even possible.

"I sense a great power coming closer!" He asked himself. "Is it Son Goku?"

She looked in the direction that the power level was coming from, but what she saw wasn't Goku. In fact it's certainly not anyone he recognizes. And judging from those clothes and the furry appendage around his waist, he's not from Earth.

The mystery man landed across from Piccolo, sporting a glare that never left his face. One that could probably make the fiery pits of hell themselves freeze over if he glared hard enough.

"Feh. You are not Kakarrot." the man growled.

"And what being are you!?" Piccolo demanded. "Have you business with me?"

"With the likes of you? No." the man replied.

"Then why do you come here!? Wish you to die!?" Piccolo demanded once again.

The man chuckled and reached up to press a button on the device he wears on his face. His arrogance made apparent by the smirk on his face.

"Quite the feisty one, aren't you…"

The device beeped rapidly as it scanned Piccolo and read his current power level. And the man was surely surprised by the results.

"Power 322. Much more than I expected here. Still, you're no match for me."

 **"What say you!? Know you not the one to whom you show such insolence!?"** Piccolo demanded angrily.

"Do I care?" asked the mystery warrior.

Our mystery warrior kept up his malicious grin while Piccolo gritted his teeth in anger. The utter disrespect he'd just been given by this arrogant fool of a man was more than enough to ignite the fires of his rage.

'Thinks he himself _THAT powerful...?"_ Piccolo mentally asked himself.

Not wanting to risk finding out the hard way, Piccolo roared as he shot a powerful Ki blast at the absurdly powerful human. At least, Piccolo thinks this guy's a human. It struck home and kicked up a cloud of dust that obscured his opponent from view.

" **TAKE THAT, FOOL! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?"** laughed Piccolo.

His laughter was cut short, however, when he noticed a familiar shadow within the dust cloud. The dust cleared away to reveal that it was the strange man! And he was totally… UNHARMED?!

"A fine display of dust, if such were your intention." he mocked.

Piccolo began to tremble as he unconsciously took a step back from his enemy. He put so much power into that attack, yet his opponent hadn't even been pushed back so much as a micrometer! Just what was this guy made of?! It's obvious that he's stronger than even the likes of Son Goku! Though Piccolo loathes to admit such a thing.

"Care to try again? No? Then allow me to show you some REAL power!" The man said.

He raised his left hand which began to crackle with electricity, but the device on his face began beeping again.

"Another incoming power level. This one's even greater…!"

The man flew up, startling Piccolo into thinking that he was about to launch an aerial attack, only to internally sigh in relief as he just hovered there looking out over the horizon. He's clearly looking for something. Or is he looking for someone? He mentioned some guy called 'Kakarrot' or whatever... Anyway, the man looked around, trying to pinpoint the energy reading. Until suddenly…

"Aha! That way! Distance is about 12909." he said to himself. "Vast power; the greatest on this world. Can it be other than Kakarrot?!"

He quickly took off after the power level, his device telling him that it was remaining stationary. Piccolo remained standing where he was, before releasing a breath as his knees gave out from beneath him. This was a horrible day for the great Piccolo Junior.

"Im… impossible…! I was petrified… utterly paralyzed with fear…!" he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, the man was flying at high speed as his rage seemed to be close to boiling over. He's obviously mad at someone about something, but other than that I don't know what his problem is. Maybe the guy just needs anger management classes?

" **Have you lost your pride…? The pride of the Saiyan Warriors… KAKARROT?!"**

* * *

Flying over the open ocean after lunch was done, Goku was currently on his way to the Kame House to meet up with Master Roshi and his other friends, Krillin and Bulma. Gohan was sitting in his lap as they flew on Nimbus while Froze flew beside them. His oldest boy was currently wearing an outfit that looked a lot like the one he's wearing, minus the weighted clothing. But it's a different color scheme.

The GI itself is a dark red color instead of orange, and the parts that would be blue such as they shirt, shoes, and wrist guards were jet black. It also has a slit cut in the back of the pants so his tail is left free from any confines. The only thing that stayed the same with this outfit is that it has the character 'Kame' in a circle on the back and the left side of the chest.

"Lookin' sharp there, sonny boy!" Goku complimented.

"Thanks, Pops! Gotta look my best if I'm going to meet these friends of yours and make a good first impression!" Froze replied. "How much farther is it anyway?"

"Not far now. We should be coming up on the island in a few minutes if we keep going at this speed." Goku informed.

With that in mind, the three boys of the Son family settled into a comfortable silence as Froze floated down a little to let his fingers skim the surface of the waters below.

* * *

Meanwhile at a pink and red house that looks quite homey, some of Goku's friends were actually meeting up right now.

"Yo! Anyone home?" called a woman with chin length blue hair and blue eyes.

She has light skin and is wearing a white coat over a dark blue tube top and white cargo shorts. Seeing as no one was going to answer, the woman decided to let herself in since the door was unlocked. And inside were just the people she was looking for.

"Long time no see!" she greeted.

Inside were two grown men of equal height. Though that's not saying much, since they're both a little on the short side of the growth chart. But in the older man's case, that's because of age. The first man is wearing a Gi the same as Goku's, but he looks completely different from him. He has pale skin, a shaved head with six incense burns on his forehead, beady black eyes, and surprisingly no nose. This man is Goku's friend and fellow martial arts student, Krillin.

The older man is a real old timer. He's just naturally bald and has a bushy beard. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, and he's wearing a green shirt, a pair of yellow shorts, and a pair of red flip flops. This happens to be the Turtle Hermit and Goku and Krillin's martial arts instructor, Master Muten Roshi.

Both men were quite happy to see this woman, who happens to be an old friend of theirs.

"Bulma!" Krillin exclaimed in joy.

"It's been too long, too long!" Roshi exclaimed as he got up and walked over to Bulma. "Cold on, ain'tcha! You never come over unless we ask you!"

Bulma laughed a bit and brought a wrapped package out from behind her back, happy to see that her friends haven't changed much in the time they've all been apart.

"Yeah, well I'm here now, aren't I? Bearing tea cakes, even." she said.

"Cakes yet!" Roshi said upon seeing the package before scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Now why'd you go and do a thing like that? I'dve been perfectly happy with a nice big ki-"

Unfortunately, for those of you who have kept up with the anime and manga, Roshi is not too popular with the ladies with that attitude of his. And so that comment of his was cut off by a hard hit to the head by Bulma.

"Still no sense of humor, I see…" groaned Roshi as he held his head in pain.

"Just as ornery as ever, I see…" Bulma groaned from embarrassment.

Couldn't she go ONE VISIT without being hit on by the old letch? Is that really too much to ask for? Is it!? Fortunately, Krillin was there to diffuse the situation. Especially when he saw that one member of their old crew was missing from this little reunion.

"By the way, Bulma, where's Yamcha?"

" **YAMCHA?! THAT JERK?! You think I care?! After what he did?! Well think again, pal!"** yelled Bulma, getting defensive. " **I'm better off without him and so are you!"**

"Getting along as well as ever, I see…" Roshi stated, having a pretty good idea about what happened.

Yamcha cheated on Bulma again. And so they broke up their relationship and are staying away from each other for a little while. AGAIN…

But that's when Bulma noticed that someone was missing from the Kame House. Someone who's been there for almost their whole adventure from their childhoods. Well, Bulma and Krillin's childhoods, at least.

"Forget him. Where's that 'Launch' chick?"

"Went chasing Tenshinhan five years ago. Haven't seen her since." Krillin replied.

Meanwhile, outside the Kame House, a trio of visitors were closing in and coming in for a landing.

"See it? That's Master Roshi's house!" Goku said.

Back with the strange man, who's clearly an alien of some kind, he seems to be hot on Goku's trail. But it looks like that device on his head has detected another power level close to Goku's.

"What's this? There's another large power travelling alongside the first one! Energy readings appear to be at about 298!" exclaimed the man. "I don't know who that is and I don't care. All I know is that they're moving at high velocity. This time, Kakarrot, you are mine!"

Once the Nimbus stopped above the beach of the small island, Goku and Gohan hopped off the cloud while Froze simply landed next to them. He glanced around the place, idly noting how homey the place seemed to feel. Maybe when he decides to strike out on his own and move out of the house he'll buy a capsule house and settle down on a place like this. Or maybe just build his own house in the wilderness like Goku did and live his life off the grid.

' _Nice place the old man's got here.'_ Froze thought to himself.

"Hey there!" Goku called.

And the people inside recognized his voice immediately. I mean, how can they forget what their best friend sounds like?

" **It's Goku!"** Krillin yelled in joy.

Back with the mystery man, his machine beeped as it settled on a coordinates for the two high power levels.

" **Hah! They've stopped! They're close!"**

"We're back!" Goku waved to his friends as they exited the Kame House.

"Son-Kun/Goku!" they all shouted in joy at seeing their oldest and dearest friend again.

At least until they noticed Gohan and Froze, at least. But after seeing several monsters and even demons during their initial journeys to find the Dragon Balls, they weren't all that bothered by his appearance.

"But who are these two?" Bulma asked.

"You start babysitting and made a new friend?" Krillin asked.

"Actually, Froze here is my adopted son. ChiChi and I adopted him last year." Goku replied.

Froze bowed his head in greeting to the gathered people in response. Since he doesn't know them very well, he likely will remain the strong silent type around them. At least for awhile. But as soon as he warms up to them he'll begin speaking a bit more.

"As for this little guy," Goku said, gesturing to the child in his arms. "He's mine."

Naturally, finding out that Son Goku, the most naive man alive on planet Earth, actually has a child of his own… yeah, it definitely freaked them the fuq out.

" **SAY WHAT?! YOURS, AS IN 'YOURS'?!"** Bulma screeched.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Goku asked as he set Gohan down. "Say hi, squirt."

"H-Hello." squeaked Gohan.

"Uhhh… H-Hello…" Bulma stuttered with a small bow in response.

"His name's Son Gohan." Goku informed.

"Son Gohan? Your late grandfather's name?" Master Roshi asked, having recognized the name.

"Yup!" Goku replied proudly.

Sure they may have calmed down after the bomb was dropped, but they were still in shock that GOKU of all people had a kid. Especially considering the fact that Goku thought that marriage was a buffet when ChiChi first brought it up. No doubt Ox King had to take a little time to explain the Birds and the Bees to Goku since his grandpa Gohan never got the opportunity to do so.

Boy, that must've been one awkward talk for the both of them. And knowing Goku, he probably thought that babies came from storks.

Deciding to try and change the subject, Bulma knelt down to Gohan's level and tried to strike up a conversation with the child.

"G-Gohan, honey… how old are you?"

"This many!" Gohan replied holding up four fingers.

"Even for four, he seems awfully polite to be yours." Bulma observed.

"Well, ChiChi's been teaching him." Goku admitted.

Bulma would have commented on that, but something on Goku's youngest son caught her eye. It was a certain furry brown appendage growing out of the base of his spine.

"A… A tail!" gasped Bulma.

"Yeah! Same as I used to have!" laughed Goku.

Bulma suddenly got all cautious and backed up a little from the younger child.

"Um, Son…? Is he ever sort of… occasionally… odd?" she asked.

Krillin's eyes widened in understanding as he remembered what Bulma was talking about.

"Odd?" Goku asked.

"Does he ever… change… during a full moon…?" Master Roshi asked.

That caught Goku's attention.

"Full moon? Nah. We go to bed pretty early at our place." Goku replied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! Never mind!" Roshi exclaimed suddenly.

"Is he, uh, strong like you too?" Krillin asked.

That brought a great big smile to Goku's face as he remembered that particular talk he had with his wife and eldest in regards to how Gohan should grow up. It was by far the most important compromise they ever came to, and something tells him that it won't be the last.

"Yeah he is! ChiChi wanted Gohan to grow up studying so he could become a great scholar when he grew up, but I wanted to train him in martial arts since he asked me to. We almost had a big fight about it had Froze not intervened and helped us come to a compromise." Goku stated.

"Compromise? What kind of compromise?" Krillin asked.

"The compromise was that we meet in the middle. Gohan will still study and go to school like any other kid, and I'll train him so he'll be able to defend himself should he ever need to." Goku explained.

Master Roshi looked at Froze and smiled with pride, idly noticing how the strange lizard man seemed to not even notice how little Gohan had been using hit tail as a play thing.

"Your adopted boy came up with that on his own? Wow! I'm impressed!" he said with a bit of pride.

"Hey, I just noticed… is that a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked.

And she is right. Placed on top of Gohan's hat is one of the seven Dragon Balls. An orange or with four red stars inside of it. Goku let out a small sigh as fond memories of his grandfather surfaced when he looked at the orb.

"Yup! The Four Star… Soshinkyû! It's all I've got left of Grandpa! I found it and put it on there." Goku replied. "I also found Sanshinkyû and Liushinkyû; three and six star. They're at our place."

"Dragon Balls, huh? Boy, those bring back memories." Bulma said.

Goku softly gasped before glaring up at the sky and getting into a defensive stance. His behavior threw the others off as they've only ever seen him get this way around strong opponents that aren't there for just a friendly spar.

"What is it, Goku? What's the matter?!" Krillin asked.

"Something's coming… something strong…!" Goku replied.

Froze narrowed his eyes as he too looked out to where his father was looking in the sky and got into the classic Kame* style fighting stance. He too could feel a tremendous power level heading straight for them and wasn't too keen on finding out what could possibly be this strong.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Krillin said, somehow unable to see or sense what Goku was sensing.

Perhaps he's a little too out of practice due to the times of peace they're living in right now? Either way, something tells me that this guy's not going to be of much help on the battlefield after awhile.

"It better not be Yamcha." Bulma said in anger.

"Much… MUCH more powerful… SUPER powerful! But what… what could possibly...!?"

Suddenly, something came into view. The sudden arrival of such a strong power level caused Goku and Froze to gasp and tense up as the stranger in the armor landed a few feet away from them. For the moment, the stranger's focus was entirely on Goku. After a minute his smirk returned.

"My, my… all growed up, aren't we. Still, I'd know you anywhere, Kakarrot." said the mystery man. "You look just like your father."

"Huh?" mumbled Goku.

"Wha… what's he talking about? And who is he?" Krillin asked.

"Has something on this world distracted you, Kakarrot?" the stranger asked. "Your duty was to exterminate this species! What game have you been playing at!?"

Finally regaining his wits, Krillin proceeded to walk up to this strange fellow and give him a good scolding.

"Look, pal, I don't know who you are, but go home! Scram! Shoo! The last thing we need is drunks like you hangin' around the place-"

" **Krillin! Don't get any-"**

But Goku's warning came too late! Krillin was smacked aside by the stranger somehow and sent careening into the side of the house! The impact having broken a hole in the building.

" **KRILLIN!"**

When the dust cleared it revealed that only Krillin's twitching leg was sticking out of the hole in the house. Thankfully, Goku can still sense Krillin's power level and knows he's not dead. But that doesn't make him any less angry.

"Why-y-y, YOU…!" growled Goku.

But his anger quickly turned to shock as he saw something on this strange man. Something he hasn't seen or had since he was a child. Even Roshi and Bulma took notice.

" **A-A TAIL!?"**

* * *

" _ **A stranger from far out in space who also has a tail? Why is he on Earth? What does he want with Goku? And who is this Kakarrot he keeps mentioning? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z ARC: REWRITTEN!"**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Kame: meaning Turtle in Japanese.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW for the chapter! And if you don't mind answering a few questions, that would be nice. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Should Jaune/Froze also die alongside Goku in the fight with Raditz?**_

 _ **2.) Do you want me to change Jaune's new persona from Froze to Frost or Cooler? Changes will be made to previous chapters if such is the case. (I only ask because I know those two characters better.)**_

 _ **3.) Do you want Jaune/Froze to learn techniques like the Kaiô-Ken and the Genkî-Dama?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, do you want me to include a chapter where Beacon makes plans to get Jaune/Froze back to their universe?**_

* * *

 _ **Also, here are your new choices for the poll. Please don't forget to vote!**_

* * *

 _ **Coco Adel**_

 _ **Kale**_

 _ **Android #18**_

 _ **Vados**_

 _ **Sienna Khan**_

 _ **Marcarita**_

 _ **Caulifla**_

 _ **Velvet Scarlatina**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna**_

 _ **Goddess of Destruction Helles**_

 _ **Android #21**_

 _ **Winter Schnee**_

 _ **Zangya**_

 _ **Cocotte**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, I can safely say that I've gotten several great reviews from everyone, and look forward to reading more of them in the future. Also the poll for the girl Jaune/Froze will be paired with continues. If you haven't already, don't forget to cast your vote and enjoy the story! Also, so far, I've gotten one reviewer who said for me to change Jaune from Froze into Cooler and one who suggested to change him into Frost. I'm going to give this another chance, and if no one else gives their input, I'll just flip a coin on the matter. Ren, do the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Ren: "Very well. The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. RWBY is owned by the people of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Normal Speech

 _'Death Beam!' = Thoughts_

 _"Death Beam!" = Telepathic Speech_

" **Death Beam!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **"DEATH BEAM!" = ETERNAL DRAGON SPEECH**_

* * *

 _ **On the last episode of Dragon Ball Z Arc: REWRITTEN; It seemed like peace had finally been established in the world after the defeat of Piccolo, but after several years of peace and tranquility, a new evil has made its way to Earth. A humanoid with a tail just like Goku used to have has arrived at the Kame House and appears to have been looking for Goku. But why does he keep referring to him by the name of Kakarrot? And what does he want with our goofball of a hero? Find out now on this episode of Dragon Ball Z Arc: REWRITTEN!**_

* * *

 _ **His Name Is Raditz - Goku Is A Saiyan!?**_

* * *

Goku and this strange man continued to stare each other down. One in shock at the similarities between the two, specifically the monkey tail, and the other with a level of pride and arrogance that exceeded a certain white haired rich girl that Froze knows and despises.

Back in Remnant, a certain Schnee heiress sneezed before spouting a bunch of curses that would make even the likes of Salem blush due to having gotten snot all over her notes as she was studying for a big quiz from Doctor Oobleck.

The stranger grinned at Goku as his tail swayed a little bit. It had been awhile since the guy had batted away someone using his tail to do the job and he's in a fine mood because of it.

"Y-You've got… a tail…! A tail… just like I used to have…!" Goku stuttered in shock.

The stranger chuckled at that line, thinking that his actions held some meaning in this situation.

"And so, now that you know who I am-"

"B-But who are you!?" Goku demanded.

This caught the man's attention. It seems like Goku really doesn't know who this guy is as he has clearly found out. And this has caused him to become quite angry at how this has come to be. And makes him wonder HOW this could have possibly happened.

"Impossible! You could never have forgotten me or our mission! What's happened to you, Kakarrot!? Did you take a blow to the head!?" the stranger demanded.

"Look, I don't know who this 'Kaka' guy you're talking about is, but I'm Son Goku!"

" **You're insane! It must be a result of brain damage!"** the stranger all but shrieked.

Thinking about brain damage made Goku instinctively bring one of his hands up to rub his head where he had a pretty bad scar underneath his hair. It seemed to always give him phantom pains whenever someone brings up serious head injuries. And this is one of those times, it seems.

"Okay, it's true I've got a scar," Goku admitted. "But I was too little to remember."

"Damn you, but that would explain it…" the stranger growled through gritted teeth.

"Explain what!? What are you talking about!?" Goku demanded to know.

"Goku, your grandpa, Son Gohan, he…" Roshi began as he explained how Goku got that scar. "He told me once that he found a baby in the woods. A baby with a tail. He was a wild one too, that baby… one what couldn't be tamed by anyone."

He looked at Goku for a moment before looking down at the sand as memories of that story began to surface quicker than they ever had in the Kame Sennin's long life.

"...That is, until that baby fell down a gorge one day, hit his head, and pretty near died. But he was a tough little monkey! He pulled out've it, and ever after, he was the sweetest little thing you'd ever hope to see."

 **"SWEET!?"** shrieked the stranger.

"And that baby… was me?" Goku asked.

"He was. IS." Roshi replied.

Throughout this whole exchange, Froze remained silent as he stood protectively in front of Gohan. He didn't want to take any chances with this guy, as he knows that if he were to fight this man, he wouldn't stand much of a chance. Cardin and all of the other warriors of his original world all relied on Aura and weapons so much that they were all pathetically weak compared to how he is now.

If he were to go up against them now, he could defeat them all soundly. But against this guy, he stands a snowball's chance in hell. But that doesn't mean he won't fight to defend his family if push comes to shove.

"B-But what's that mean?" Bulma asked. "Who's that guy? And what's he got to do with Goku!?"

Our main hero doesn't have an answer to that just yet. But he intends to find out just that.

"Answer me! Who are you!? What do you want!?"

"Take warning - if there is any trace of memories in there, I will find a way to reveal them!" the man declared, wrapping his tail back around his waist. "We need you back, Kakarrot. Your people need you back!"

It was at that time that Krillin managed to get out of the wall in Master Roshi's house, although he was quite sore from the impact and being swatted away like a fly. But he's not about to just stay down even though he went down faster than a dying pelican.

"Krillin! You okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah… But I don't know how…" the bald man replied.

He glared at the man with the longer hair and the strange armor, silently promising revenge for what he did.

"Be careful, Goku! He's more than human!" warned Krillin.

"Yeah, I noticed." Goku stated, narrowing his eyes at the stranger. "Just looking at him makes my hair stand on end, and that's never happened to me before!"

"That is because you and I… we are the same! You are not Earthling! You are a Saiyan warrior! A member of the most powerful race in the universe!" he declared.

Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, and the Sea Turtle all looked stunned with fear and disbelief. Mostly fear. It's just not possible! How can a Saiyan be here on Earth?! And how can Goku possibly be one?! That just doesn't make any sense! I mean, Goku's far too gentle and carefree to be one of those brutal monstrosities!

"N-No… It… It can't be…!" Roshi stuttered barely above a whisper.

"And I am Raditz; your older brother!"

This was a real bomb being dropped on everyone today. Goku has a brother? And he's part of one of the most savage warrior races in the entire universe? This is just downright insane! And it put Froze a little more on edge than before. As proven by how he enhanced his guard. For some reason, though, he still went unnoticed by this Raditz fellow.

"G… G… G… G… G-Goku's got a brother?!" stuttered Krillin.

"And he's… an alien?! No way!" Bulma exclaimed in disbelief.

Goku, meanwhile, felt his whole world come crumbling down around him. Everything he's ever believed about himself proved to be nothing more than a lie. Nothing more than something created in place of who he was truly meant to be, all because of a stupid blow to the head…!

...No! He refuses to believe that he's nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!

" **YOU LIAR! TAKE IT BACK!"** Goku demanded.

"Yeah! If Dad's really an alien, then why is he here!?" Froze demanded, speaking for the first time since he got there.

Raditz, having finally taken notice of Froze, paled as he looked like he saw a ghost. In place of Froze for a brief second was a certain lizard man we all know is the best DBZ Villain.

"L-LORD FRIEZA! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU D-D-DOING HERE!?" screamed Raditz with a stutter.

Froze arched an eye-ridge at that question. He certainly wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him.

"Who is this Frieza fellow you just mentioned?" Froze asked. "I don't think you quite know who I am. I am simply the adopted son of Goku, Son Froze."

"What…?"

Raditz took a closer look and sighed in relief as he realized that this wasn't his boss. And a good thing too. Otherwise, he would've been skinned alive for not noticing him sooner.

"I see. You may look like him and be of the same race, but you are not Lord Frieza." Raditz said, relief clear in his voice. "To answer your prior question, however, you may be sorry you asked but the answer is a simple one. We are a warrior race, and an entrepreneurial one! We locate hospitable planets and sell them to other races looking for living space. But, to make those worlds suitable to their future residents, first we must exterminate the native inhabitants!"

Froze's eyes widened at the word 'exterminate'. It's like the Saiyans were performing pest control on a whole planet. He didn't take time to ponder this any further as Raditz continued to explain.

"When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the most difficult worlds, with the most powerful natives. But first we warriors must have years of practice, for even as little children, we are, in time, sent to depopulate the weaker worlds. Worlds like this one!" Raditz turned his attention to Goku as he said "It's a lucky thing this world has a moon. You'd have wiped out all these vermin within the space of a few years...IF YOU HADN'T HIT YOUR DAMNED SOFT LITTLE HEAD!"

"If-If all this is true… th-then all these things, they…" stuttered Krillin as this information sank in. "They make Piccolo look like the boy next door!"

"Wait a minute… Why is it 'lucky' that Earth has a moon?" Goku asked.

Froze gave Raditz a pointed glare as he continued to stand between the elder Saiyan and his little brother, Gohan. He was wondering the same thing.

Raditz laughed and said "Is your brain that badly damaged!? Only when a moon shows her full face do we Saiyans show our true powers!"

Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin's eyes widened in fear and remembrance as they recalled all of the times Goku turned into a giant ape on the night of a full moon and went berserk back when he still had his tail. Good thing he doesn't have it anymore or they'd all be in some serious trouble, since Kami restored the moon after Master Roshi destroyed it during the Tenkaichi Budokai.

"I've no idea what you're talking about!" Goku said, having no recollection of any of the times he transformed, or what he did during that time.

"That's because…" Raditz started to say.

But that's when he took a closer look at Goku and grew horrified. Something was out of place with his own little brother. And he knows exactly what it is.

" **YOUR TAIL! TELL ME, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL!?"** screamed an outraged Raditz.

His question made Gohan look back to his tail.

' _Daddy used to have a tail? Why didn't he ever tell me, and where did it go?'_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Got cut off a long time ago. Why?" Goku said to Raditz.

The older Saiyan growled and crouched with his fists clenched as he began seeing red. His brother really IS a disgrace to the Saiyans if he was so willing to have his tail removed like he did!

"No wonder you've become so comfortable in the weaklings' world! You're passing for one of them… YOU! My own BROTHER!" growled Raditz, feeling betrayed by what his brother did.

" **SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY BROTHER! I DON'T CARE IF I AM AN ALIEN!"** snapped Goku. " **Krillin was right - people like you are just wrong!"**

He calmed down a little before pointing a thumb at himself.

"My name is Son Goku now! Get the heck off my planet!" he proudly declared.

"You tell him, Goku!" exclaimed Bulma.

Froze nodded in agreement with his adopted father, agreeing with his words. This is a father he could be proud of. Unlike that traditionalist bastard that was once his father back in Remnant!

"Nurture over nature, M'boy! Goku's not just an Earthling - he's the best dang Earthling I know!" Roshi declared, proud of how his former student stood up to Raditz.

Having gotten some of his courage back, Krillin decided to voice his opinion as well.

"HE EVEN SAVED THIS PLANET ONCE! SO DO US A FAVOR AND JUST GO, WILL YA!?"

Raditz chuckled darkly and asked "Seriously, though, how do you expect me to do that?"

His arrogant smirk returned as he delivered a bit of news that these people apparently forgot.

"I suppose you've forgotten that Vegeta, the Saiyan homeworld, was destroyed by collision with an asteroid. Our entire race reduced to spacedust…" Raditz didn't even seem bothered by this next part. "...Even our parents. YOUR parents, Kakarrot."

Krillin and the others looked at Goku with sympathy as the apparent Saiyan remained silent. This was just one heck of a cruel joke the universe is playing on him, and he doesn't like it one little bit. But something Raditz said got Froze to thinking.

' _A planet was completely destroyed by an asteroid of all things? I know the moon back on Remnant was fractured by an asteroid collision, but it wasn't destroyed. So I highly doubt an asteroid would be enough to completely destroy planet Vegeta… Something else must have happened for the planet for it to have been reduced to rubble.'_

"Of all our proud and mighty race, only four remain… including you!" Raditz said to Goku. "We survived only because we were on other worlds, exterminating their natives. Because we were doing 'wrong' as you put it, we are alive!'

He seemed to be trying to take a diplomatic approach this time to get Goku to awaken his Saiyan instincts, and was explaining just why he was here on Earth in the first place.

"We remaining three have recently found a planet which we know can be sold for a very high price. The locals, however, are potent. Even three Saiyans might have some trouble. Ah, but FOUR of us…! Thank the gods I remembered you, eh? Even my long-lost, ill-trained, amnesiatic little brother should be enough to tip the scales." he explained. "Picture it, Kakarrot! Picture the carnage! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!"

" **I won't! I'd rather die!"** Goku declared adamantly.

"Hmph. How very sad." scoffed Raditz before he pointed in Gohan's direction. "But do tell me something. Is that your whelp I see behind the Frieza look-alike?"

Froze immediately strengthened his defensive stance and stood protectively in front of Gohan. And normally, he wouldn't curse in front of him, but he'll make an exception this time.

"Bulma, cover Gohan's ears." he said in a dangerous tone of voice.

Moving quickly, Bulma did so.

"You listen here, Radish, or whatever your name is-"

"MY NAME IS 'RADITZ!' R-A-D-I-T-Z! IS THAT SO DIFFICULT TO REMEMBER!?" shouted Raditz.

"Whatever! My point is that if you so much as touch a hair on Gohan's head, SO HELP ME, I'll shove that device so far up your ass, it'll turn on whenever you use the bathroom! Right before I break every bone in your damn body and GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING FISH!" Froze threatened.

But Raditz, while disturbed by the mental images of Froze both those things to him, was in no way intimidated by his threats. He just began to walk forward.

"Sorry. But I can't leave empty-handed. If my own brother won't deign to help me, then I'll just have to borrow my tender young nephew instead."

" **ONE MORE STEP, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"** roared Goku.

 **"AND IF HE FAILS, THEN I WILL KILL YOU IN HIS STEAD!"** Froze added.

Unfortunately, they were both caught off guard by Raditz and his superior strength and speed as the Saiyan elbowed them both in the gut hard and sent them crashing to the ground, groaning as they held their stomachs in pain. Goku's friends could only watch helplessly as this all went on.

" **DADDY! BIG BROTHER!"** cried Gohan.

"Oh, no you don't."

Raditz quickly grabbed Gohan by the scruff of his shirt and held him up so that he couldn't run towards his downed father and brother.

"Let me go! Let me go right now, or you'll be sorry!" Gohan threatened as he thrashed about in Raditz's hold.

"Hm! Feisty little runt, ain't ya!" Raditz exclaimed, impressed by his nephew. "Now, Kakarrot, I don't care if that adopted son of yours helps you, but if you wish your youngest returned to you alive, you will follow my orders… Is that clear?"

Master Roshi growled as he witnessed his student be defeated so easily. And he defeated the likes of King Piccolo so long ago! Having to balance training with family life must have made it difficult for him to get any stronger.

"He… He defeated Goku…! With just one hit!" Krillin whimpered.

"I'll give you a full Earth day to… shall we say… agonize over it. When you decide to join us… and you will decide it… we shall require… proof… of your good intentions." Raditz drawled. "Let's make it simple. One hundred humans by this time tomorrow. Pile the bodies here, and don't think we won't count."

Smirking wider, Raditz relished in the pain his weaker little brother was feeling.

"Did you hear me!? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. This is, after all, my only nephew… I'd hate to have to kill him."

"Y-You wouldn't… y-you CAN'T!" Krillin exclaimed in denial.

But it seems like Raditz ain't playing around. He'll gladly kill Gohan if Goku decides not to cooperate.

* * *

 _ **"** ** _I_ t seems Raditz isn't playing around! As a Saiyan, he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, and what he wants is for Goku to join him! Even using the man's own son as a bargaining chip! But knowing the kind and righteous man that Goku is, will he give in to his Saiyan blood, or will he fight to defend the Earth and his youngest son from this new enemy? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z ARC: REWRITTEN!"**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Not much fighting in this chapter, sorry. But at least we're making progress in this story. And now that this is out of the way, it's time for us to come to the questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Do you want Jaune to die in the fight with Raditz to get training from King Kai, or should Kami just bring him along for the ride?**_

 _ **2.) Should I change Jaune from Froze to Cooler or Frost since I'm more familiar with these two characters? (Please specify who you want him to change into if yes. Will go back and revise previous chapters if enough people say yes.)**_

 _ **3.) Do you want Jaune/Froze to develop his own signature attack? If so, what sort of attack should it be?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, do you want Jaune/Froze to encounter Ozpin and his inner circle later in the story as enemies?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading guys! Don't forget to answer my questions, vote on the poll, and leave a LONG REVIEW! See you next time!**_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **Android #21: 11 votes**_

 _ **Zangya: 5 votes**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna: 3 votes**_

 _ **Goddess of Destruction Helles: 3 votes**_

 _ **Sienna Khan: 2 votes**_

 _ **Kale: 2 votes**_

 _ **Velvet Scarlatina: 2 votes**_

 _ **Marcarita: 2 votes**_

 _ **Caulifla: 1 vote**_

 _ **Android #18: 1 vote**_

 _ **Vados: 1 vote**_

 _ **Coco Adel: 0 votes**_

 _ **Winter Schnee: 0 votes**_

 _ **Cocotte: 0 votes**_

 _ **(I'm personally rooting for either Kale, Helles, Sienna, or Marcarita. But I'll be fine with whoever wins the poll.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, I hope everyone is interested in a nice long chapter today! I have actually decided what I want to do about Jaune/Froze that I think you'll find to be both genius, and ironic. For this chapter, however, is a beat down of everyone's favorite low level Saiyan whose hair resembles a pineapple!**_

 _ **Raditz: "HOW DARE YOU!"**_

 _ **Me: "Shut up, Raditz, and do the disclaimer! And after that, go get groceries. You Saiyans eat more than any living being in the cosmos, except maybe Unicron."**_

 _ **Raditz: "Fine. But I better be getting paid for this. The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. RWBY is owned by the people of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Is there anything you want me to get while I'm at the grocery store?"**_

 _ **Me: "Well, we need sodas for the little side project of this story I plan to work on."**_

 _ **Raditz: "Gotcha."**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Normal Speech

 _'Death Beam!' = Thoughts_

 _*Death Beam!* = Telepathic Speech_

 **"Death Beam!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! NOW SPEAK! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" = ETERNAL DRAGON SPEECH**

 _ **-Cha-La Head-cha-la- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **On the last episode of Dragon Ball Z ARC REWRITTEN, the Saiyan, Raditz, arrived on Earth claiming to be Goku's older brother, stating that Goku is also a Saiyan warrior. And though surprised by Froze and his startling resemblance to someone named Frieza, Raditz quickly recovered and attempted to get Goku to join his evil cause; killing all life on the planet and selling it to the highest bidder.**_

 _ **Neither Goku nor Froze agreed with Raditz, and blatantly denied his offer right to his face. Seeing he could not get either of them to join forces with him willingly, Raditz resorted to another tactic. Kidnapping Gohan! After defeating both warriors with one attack each, the evil Saiyan has given Goku one day to kill one hundred humans to prove his loyalty to the Saiyans and their cause. And should he fail, Gohan is the one who will pay the price for it! Can Goku and Froze save Gohan in time and defeat Raditz?**_

 _ **Find out now, on Dragon Ball Z ARC!**_

* * *

 _~Mysteries abound made of a deep energy~_

 _(~Energy~)_

 _~Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free~_

 _~I'll give you strength, you give me love~_

 _~That's how we'll live~_

 _(~That's how we'll live~)_

 _~My courage won't fade~_

 _~If you're with me, my enemies will never win~_

 _~We will fight for love and glory~_

 _~We will live to tell the story~_

 _~There is nothing we can't live through~_

 _~Nothing ever dies we will rise again~_

 _~Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in luck now~_

 _~Don't stop, there's so much to be found~_

 _~We can find paradise~_

 _~All we have to do is GO! GO!~_

 _~Free your soul~_

 _~DRAGON SOUL!~_

* * *

 _ **Piccolo Joins The Fight!**_

* * *

"Just to make sure we're clear on this; One hundred humans dead. This time tomorrow. Be here or he's dead. Do it, and we fly off together to pile up a few million more bodies. Fail, and there'll be only one dead body - your son's." Raditz said.

Goku groaned as he tried to push through the pain his brother - no - this monster put him through. He had to fight this guy and protect his son, no matter the cost. But from the look and feel of it, he's not getting up anytime soon. After all, Raditz hits far harder than any other enemy Goku's fought to date! And glancing at Froze, he can tell that the lad's not doing too well either. He too is straining to get back up, though he's made greater progress than he (Goku) has so far, having managed to get up on one knee.

Froze was glaring at Raditz with all of the pent up hatred he's felt for so long now. Hatred for those in his old universe, and hatred towards himself for being so weak. It's just downright infuriating!

"Y-You call yourself a warrior!? Usin` a KID…!?" stuttered Krillin.

"H-He's right! If you think Goku'd ever go and kill somebody, you're wrong!" Master Roshi added, getting over most of his fear.

Raditz didn't at all seem fazed by their words. Though, he was mighty impressed by Gohan's struggles to try and fight him. Despite having the blood of these pathetic Earthling mongrels running through his veins, the boy really does have the heart of a Saiyan. All he needs is the proper training and motivation, and he can be cultivated into one of the finest warriors ever to be produced by the Saiyan Race. After their prince, of course.

"The choice is his." Raditz said nonchalantly. "If he values a hundred humans over his son, fine."

The Saiyan smirked cruelly as he cast a sideways glance at his downed brother.

"...Although, I feel I should warn you, after my comrades and I exterminate the vermin on that other world," he said with a sneer. "We most certainly shall return, and repeat the process here!"

 **"WHAT!?"** exclaimed Roshi.

 **"Y-YOU'LL WH-WHAT!?"** gasped Krillin.

Bulma herself was too scared to say anything at this point. And with good reason. If this guy was strong enough to one-shot Goku of all people, what's to stop him from eradicating all life on this planet? She doubts the world military would be able to stop this monstrosity of a humanoid! This is scarier than the debacle with Piccolo!

"I give the inhabitants of your puny planet… Oh, let's say a month… once we three begin the clean-up process. Really, if you think about it, what difference does it make, if Kakarrot should happen to give one hundred of you a headstart?" Raditz asked cruelly. " **DO YOU SEE NOW!? YOUR CHOICE IS NO CHOICE AT ALL, MY DEAR YOUNGER BROTHER!"**

By this time, Goku managed to get up on his knees as he reached out for Gohan. And Froze was shuddering as he struggled to push through his own pain and stood with shaking knees as his legs threatened to give out.

"G-Give me… back… my… son…!" Goku grunted in pain.

"And… If you don't… give him back… I'll MAKE you give him back!" Froze declared.

Raditz spared a glance at the Frieza lookalike and knew that he was indeed tougher than his brother, if he was able to stand already when his own brother could not. But it made little difference. He may be tough, but he's no Frieza.

"Make the right decision, oh my brother…" mocked Raditz. "...For YOUR sake, as well as his!"

Watching things go down from afar, Piccolo was shocked to see his nemesis and this strange warrior who Goku claims to have adopted, be brought down so easily by the very tailed human who was not even so much as scratched by his own attack. And by the looks of it, they're not going to be able to do much else against him as they are now.

Even he's not foolish enough to believe otherwise. Unless…

"And also, PLEASE… Don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. Even if you two had the power to challenge me, you haven't a fraction of the necessary training." mocked Raditz as he flew up into the air.

 **"DADDY! BIG BROTHER!"** screamed the half Saiyan child.

 **"GOHAAAANNN!"** both father and adopted son cried out to the youngest member of their family.

 **"UNTIL TOMORROW, KAKARROT!"** mocked Raditz.

The Saiyan flew off, laughing like a mad man as he took Gohan to who knows where, leaving two distraught family members behind. Both of them in pain and feeling angry with themselves for allowing something like this to happen.

Froze dropped to one knee and felt his anger rising once again. Hatred towards himself and his inability to protect Gohan made its way to the surface.

' _Damn it! How could I have allowed this to happen!? All that training, and THIS is what happens!? Damn it…! DAMN IT!"_ he cursed in his head.

As he felt a new power rising up from deep within. It felt foreign and yet entirely familiar. And he felt the need to draw upon this power. However, Goku was still cursing and beating up the sand on the beach due to his inability to save his own son.

 **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!**...You… can't… do this…!" he sobbed as he finally felt his rage boil over.

"Goku! Froze! Are you guys okay?" Bulma asked as she and the others rushed over to them.

"I'm sorry, lads. W-We couldn't help." Roshi apologized.

But Goku wasn't paying attention. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Saving his youngest son and sending his so-called 'brother' packing. For good!

 **"FLYING NIMBUS! TO ME!"**

As the sentient orange cloud flew into the vicinity, Goku's friends tried to talk him out of doing something stupid like fighting Raditz on his own.

"WAIT! DON'T GO RUNNIN' OFF HALF-COCKED!" exclaimed Roshi.

"Y-YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL BE KILLED! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE IN ANY CONDITION TO FIGHT!?" added an equally worried Krillin.

"B-But I… I've gotta do something!" Goku said.

"Then let's think…" Roshi suggested.

"Master Roshi is right, Goku."

Goku and the others looked at Froze and saw him sitting in a lotus position with his eyes closed. Clearly, the young adult lizard-man was meditating, but it was what he called the Son Family patriarch that really caught his attention. Froze, in all the time Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi have known him, has only ever called his adoptive parents by their first names when he has something serious to say.

They learned that the hard way when he stopped them from arguing about Gohan's future. Namely when he said it just before grabbing both of them by the back of their shirts and konking their heads together before he proceeded to chew them out for arguing like a couple of five year olds over the last cookie in the cookie jar. Good thing ChiChi managed to cover Gohan's ears in time, otherwise the, at the time, three year old would know a whole slew of curse words right now. But no doubt, if he did learn them, both parents and the eldest sibling would make sure that Gohan was AT LEAST thirteen or fourteen before he started using such language. And even then, they'd make sure he didn't start cursing like a sailor.

"There is no real plan to what you were about to do. It was only blind aggression." Froze stated as a white glow began to emanate from his body. "The best thing we can do right now is take the time to think of a strategy before we go off to fight. And before you say anything about me not fighting, I'm not going to simply sit back and wait while you risk your life to save my little brother. As the older sibling, it is my duty to protect and nurture my younger siblings. Even if it means risking my life to protect them from a mad man hellbent on destroying the world."

Goku had to smile at those words, despite the situation. Froze took his role as the older sibling very seriously, as proven by how well he and Gohan got along even before he was adopted last year. Still, the situation at hand seemed to set a very depressing atmosphere for everyone. As expressed by Bulma, who was shocked and appalled by Raditz's behavior towards his own flesh and blood.

"How awful…! Finding your family after all this time, and then… to find out it's someone like him!" she said.

"It doesn't matter! No matter who he is, I'll never forgive him!" exclaimed Goku as he stood up.

"So then… what are you gonna do?" Krillin asked. "I never seen anybody that strong! I-I mean, if he can take even YOU down…"

"...His tail." Goku said. "His weakness is his tail, and is he's got the same weakness I did, all I gotta do is crush it and his power`ll drop!"

Master Roshi and Krillin's eyes widened as they realized that Goku was right. Flashbacks of past battles where Goku would end up being grabbed by his tail and lost his powers flashed through their minds. His fights against the likes of his own grandfather, and other strong warriors was a testament to that weakness.

"N-Now that you mention it…" Master Roshi trailed off.

"That's fine, but… how the heck are you gonna get at it?" Krillin asked.

"...I can't. At least, not by myself." Goku admitted.

Krillin made a sound that showed just how worried he was about having to fight someone as strong as Raditz, especially since he was beaten in just one hit. But Master Roshi looked quite eager and ready to help Goku fight against his crazed brother.

"Now we're talkin'! Don't you worry, Son, we'll help the best we can!" exclaimed Roshi. "'Course, no one knows the whereabouts of Yamcha or Tien, but…"

"B-But if th-the th-th-three of us f-fuh-fight together… We're all gonna die…" whimpered Krillin.

That is, until he remembered seven mystical orbs that could really help them out in a pinch. Such as this little suicide run they're all going on.

"But hey! If we all buy it, Bulma can use the Dragon Balls to bring us all back, right?"

"Just leave it to me!" declared Bulma.

"No, Krillin… she can't! I found out that Shenron never grants the same wish twice. And you and Master Roshi have already been brought back to life! This time… death means DEATH!" Goku said, bursting their bubble.

Roshi and Krillin were shocked into silence by that little tidbit of information. But even so, Froze stood up from the meditation position he was once in and began to focus more of his power. This time, however, the aura of KI energy around his body began to crack and shatter, revealing his body to be changing to something else entirely. He was still a lizard man, but he was different.

As the last of the energy seemed to peel away from him, it revealed that Froze now looked much different from before. Gone where the horns that were once part of his bio-armor, now having just a ridge surrounding the base of the now dark red bio-gem in his head. His head now looks kind of like a chestnut, and the skin on his face, hands, and feet is a pale pink, and the tear lines on his face are darker pink with lines running down them. His arms, legs, and tail have circular lines all along them, and the bio armor on his forearms and lower legs is white with vertical lines where the bio-gems would be. And the tip of his tail has grown a piece of white bio-armor at the tip.

"I don't care if you two come along or not. But know this. Son Kuriza is not so cowardly as to run away in the face of danger, and does not fear death!"

Goku smirked as he sensed that his adopted child has finally allowed his true power to rise up and break him free of that shell he'd been living it. It acted as a limiter and prevented him from fighting at his full potential, despite his natural ability to fight. But now, he was revealing his true self.

"I knew you had potential, son!" Goku praised.

"...Speaking of Dragon Balls, how's THIS for an idea? Why dontcha get all seven together and tell Shenron "save the world!" or whatever?" Bulma suggested.

"BULMA, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Krillin shouted in joy at the easy solution.

At least until Roshi decided to burst Krillin's bubble again.

"Thinkin' to find all seven in one day, eh son?"

"Oh… right…" Krillin mumbled.

"If you ask me, we should strike now while the iron is hot! He won't suspect a surprise attack!" the recently renamed Kuriza said. "If we hurry, we should be able to catch him off guard easily!"

"B-But we don't even know where he's at, plus…" Roshi trailed off.

"Miss Bulma. Dad told me that you invented a device that can track the energy signatures of the Dragon Balls. Do you still have this device?" Kuriza asked.

"The Dragon Radar! Of course!" Bulma exclaimed as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Gohan's hat had a Dragon Ball on it, didn't it!?"

Reaching into her coat pocket, Bulma pulled out a small white device in the shape of a circle with a button on the top, and a grid-like screen. She pushed the button and the device beeped as several dots appeared in various areas. Two were together, likely the Dragon Balls that Goku left at home, and one of them was moving. No doubt the one on Gohan's hat.

"There! Moving incredibly fast!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Where's he heading, I wonder?" pondered Roshi.

The dot representing the Dragon Ball on Gohan's person kept moving at a quick and steady pace for several more seconds until…

" **It stopped!"** cried Bulma.

"Thank goodness! He's staying on Earth!" Roshi sighed.

Kuriza popped his knuckles as Goku got ready to head out to save Gohan. And Roshi and Krillin looked ready to help out in any way they can too.

"'Good' is right! Good for him, good for us!" Goku exclaimed.

"W-We may even have a chance of winning this thing!" Krillin said, hope in his voice. "Not much of a chance, but…"

"Always better do die feeling optimistic, or so I always say." Roshi quipped.

"You haven't a chance. Even with the aid of Son Goku's eldest."

Krillin and the others stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the new and scarily familiar voice. Turning in the direction of the voice, they saw the one person who could possibly make this situation worse for them.

 **"PICCOLO!"** Goku and friends cried.

But Kuriza merely narrowed his eyes as he stared at the green man. His combat instincts were screaming at him that this humanoid was a worthy opponent for him. But he also knows this from the stories that his father told him in the past year.

' _So this is Piccolo? Indeed… he does appear formidable.'_ Kuriza thought to himself.

While Bulma tried to flee at the sight of Piccolo, Goku stood his ground and confronted the green skinned humanoid. As did Kuriza.

"And what are you doing here?" Goku demanded.

"...I want him." Piccolo replied, putting emphasis on the word 'him'.

Upon hearing that sentence, Goku and Kuriza could tell who Piccolo was referring to. And to them, they weren't quite sure if this was a blessing in disguise, or just another curse.

"You two know each other, huh? Figures." Goku said.

"He and I have… met." Piccolo replied. "And you four have not a prayer against him. Place your hopes in me, or place them not at all."

Goku and company just quietly stared at the green man. They weren't quite sure what to think of this. Piccolo the demon king actually willing to team up with his sworn enemy to defeat a stronger enemy? What's the catch?

"Know you both well that his strength surpasses that of you or I," said Piccolo. "Alone, we find ourselves equally outmatched. Together, however, our powers may prove just strong enough!"

"...Could be." Goku admitted. "Mind telling us what's in it for you?"

"I bear you no love; that much is true. And whether your son lives or dies is a matter beneath my notice. But I have plans for this world, and I allow no one to interfere!" Piccolo explained. "The moment we use our combined powers to destroy this raggedy saiyaman, I turn my powers on you... and this time, the Earth shall be mine!'

Kuriza looked at his adopted father with a neutral expression on his face.

"Well, at least he's honest." he quipped.

"You're welcome to try. And I intend to play along until my boy is safe." Goku said to Piccolo. "After that, though, all bets are off!"

"So be it." Piccolo said with a smirk. "I pray only that I may contain my nausea at the thought of joining you."

Kuriza turned to Bulma and held out a hand.

"Bulma, we need the radar!" Kuriza said.

"Huh? Wha? O-Okay…" stuttered Bulma.

Kuriza took the radar from the blue haired woman and gave it to his father, since he knows how to use the darn thing. After taking the radar, Goku hopped up onto the Flying Nimbus and looked back to his son and Piccolo.

"You guys think you can keep up with my cloud?" challenged Goku.

"Spare me your folley. The speed of my flight will speak for itself." Piccolo replied with a smirk.

"Dad, you know that I'm easily faster than Nimbus. What makes you think this time will be different?" Kuriza asked in challenge.

Goku just smiled at the two. He was glad he had these two for backup against the likes of Raditz. Otherwise, he knows that they definitely wouldn't be able to win. With their spirits high and their confidence higher, the group of three warriors flew off to save Gohan and defeat Raditz before it was too late.

"A-are we supposed to be happy, or…?" asked Krillin as they stared in the direction Goku and the others flew off in.

"I dunno about happy, but if those 'uns are joinin' forces, you can bet we're all in for one heck've a fracas!" Roshi said, his confidence rising. "Heck, they may even win the darn thing!"

The old hermit began rushing about to find a capsule with an aerial vehicle stored in it, which is easier said than done on an island like that. Especially since he happened to misplace his capsules.

 **"I for one don't intend to miss it! Bulma! Where's that radar thingamajig pointing at!? We're goin' along for the ride!"** yelled Roshi.

* * *

 _ **On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z ARC, Goku and Kuriza have joined forces with the evil Piccolo to defeat Raditz and save Gohan. But the Saiyan proves to be more powerful than any of them ever thought possible. With their hopes possibly riding on a single attack from Piccolo, can our heroes defeat Raditz? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z ARC!**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **The poll for Jaune's - now Kuriza's - future wife in this story is still going on. So please don't forget to vote on that. Remember, you have until either one of the choices reaches fifty votes, or we reach the Android Saga before the poll closes. Unless I decide otherwise. So, until next time, enjoy the chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, new chapter right here for everyone's enjoyment! But first off, I just want to say… I'M NOT CHANGING JAUNE/KURIZA BACK INTO A HUMAN! THIS IS MY STORY, AND IF I WANT JAUNE TO BE A FRIEZA RACE, THEN BY GOLLY, HE WILL BE A FRIEZA RACE! If you don't like that, then go and find something else to read! But if you guys want me to pair Ruby with Android #17 later on in the story, as I do plan to include her, let me know in the reviews. Goku, please do the disclaimer before I go Golden.**_

 _ **Goku: Okay. The following is a non-profit fan based crossover. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also, RWBY and all characters from the franchise are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Normal Speech

 _'Death Beam!' = Thoughts_

 _*Death Beam!* = Telepathic Speech_

 **"Death Beam!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! NOW SPEAK! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" = ETERNAL DRAGON SPEECH**

 _ **-Cha-La Head-Cha-La- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Kuriza's History!**_

* * *

Goku, Piccolo and Kuriza flew fast and focused through the sky as they attempted to get to Raditz and stop him from harming Gohan and destroying this planet. The odds were against them, but they sure as hell aren't going down without a fight. And with so much on the line, they can't afford to lose.

Two warriors fight for the safety of their friends, family, and the fate of their home planet. While one warrior fights to prevent this planet from being conquered by someone other than himself. Checking the radar, Goku found where it was heading.

 **"To the right!"**

Our heroes flew in the direction of the Dragon Ball located on top of Gohan's hat, adrenaline continuing to build up as time went by.

 _ **-Cha-La Head-Cha-La-**_

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, YOU DIRTY APE!" shouted Gohan as he continued to thrash about in Raditz's grip.

The Saiyan had just arrived at the site where his Space Pod had landed earlier that same day. And while he may have been impressed by the show of Saiyan ferocity that the child of his brother was displaying, he was less than impressed by his choice in insults. Honestly, dirty ape? Is that the best he's got? Then again, he is only a four year old.

"Oh, very creative. And what exactly are you going to do if I don't?" Raditz asked with a condescending smirk.

This time, it was Gohan's turn to smirk. His mother always told him that this was an effective tactic to get out of someone's stranglehold, and to never use it willy nilly on strangers. But in this case…

The child grabbed a hold of the older Saiyan's tail and chomped down on the furry appendage. Hard.

Raditz made a pained sound as he gritted his teeth together so hard that they almost cracked, trying not to scream as it felt like someone was stabbing him in the spine with a rusty spoon wrapped up in broken barbed wire. He dropped Gohan who released his grip on the man's tail, allowing him to unfurl it from around his waist as he gingerly held the appendage while Gohan spat the fur out of his mouth. Raditz blew on his tail, hoping the cool air would help soothe the pain from the, admittedly, bloody bite marks.

But he didn't have much time to try and heal his tail, as his scouter picked something up. And it scared him.

' _What!? A power level of seven hundred and ten! And close! But where…!?'_

He followed his scouter and saw that it lead to the currently enraged child of his brother. Gohan roared as he charged at his deranged uncle and attempted to punch him in the face. The operative word being 'attempted'. Raditz snapped out of it just in time to dodge the attack and knock the child out with a quick chop to the back of the neck. As Gohan tumbled across the ground, Raditz looked on at the now unconscious child.

It took a few minutes for him to fully regain his composure, allowing him to think clearly as he moved to pick the child up by the scruff of his shirt and take him down to his Space Pod. All the while, as he placed the child inside, he was thinking about what could have caused that spike in power.

' _Could it have just been a malfunction on the Scouter's part, or was it something else? Either way, I might have to be careful of this child from here on out.'_

He decided to think more about that later. Right now, the needs of the body must be met. And that means going out to hunt and forage for a meal. If there's one thing he knows this planet has like so many others before it, it's plenty of big game and wild fruits and herbs.

 _ **-Cha-La Head-Cha-La-**_

As they continued their flight, Goku examined the Dragon Radar once again as he tried to keep them on course. This thing may be useful in locating the Dragon Balls, but damn is it hard to read sometimes! Eventually, the Saiyan managed to get a fix on their coordinates.

"We're close!" Goku reported "We'd better start going lower-"

"It shall make no difference!" Piccolo stated, drawing Goku and Kuriza's attention. "He holds a device that reveals an opponent's position, and his power!"

"So then, he knows that we're coming to him." Kuriza said in realization.

The reptilian alien narrowed his eyes and looked straight ahead as he grew more anxious. This always happened whenever he was about to fight. Even before he ended up leaving Remnant for this world. He could never really explain it, but he just figured that it must have been because of his inborn fighting instincts. Like he was just born to be a warrior. It's why he carved that mark into his back in the first place. To prove to those fools just how wrong they were in abandoning him and calling him weak.

"If that's the case," Kuriza snarled. "Then we'll just have to hit him head on!"

"I'm just glad that you're finally letting the real you shine through, son." Goku said to Kuriza.

"What do you mean by that, Goku? You mean to say that your eldest's original form was not his true form?" Piccolo demanded.

Both Son men looked at each other, then to the green man, then back to one another. Goku realized that he really should have waited a bit and decided to let his son reveal this by himself. But it seems like it's too late for that now.

"You wanna tell him, or should I?" Goku asked.

"I'll do it. I understand what was going on a little better than you do." Kuriza replied.

Goku nodded and simply focused on keeping the group on course, while his son went ahead and began to explain what he meant by 'true form'.

"It's quite difficult to explain in full due to how we're pressed for time, Piccolo, so I'll try to keep it brief. The thing is, I'm not really from this universe. I come from a realm known as Remnant where I was once a human going by the name of Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc family among seven daughters-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! ...WHOA! ...WHOA! SEVEN daughters!? What are your parents, rabbits!?" Piccolo questioned.

"I often asked myself the same question, Piccolo. But as I was saying, Remnant was plagued by a threat to humanity known as the Grimm. Creatures of darkness born from the ever growing hate and other such negative emotions generated by humanity due to their growing hatred between themselves and the Faunus. A race of humans who are born with animal features such as ears and tails. This in turn lead to warriors raising up arms to fight back against the Grimm and protect their homes. I wanted to become one of these warriors. So badly, in fact, that I forged my way into a Huntsman academy so that I could learn the necessary skills to become a warrior like the many generations before me. Unfortunately, my former family saw me as the runt of the litter, so to speak, and subconsciously began to ignore my existence due to my own weakness. Which leads to what Goku meant by my true form."

Kuriza grinned as he looked ahead and remembered how he first discovered what he really was supposed to look like.

"Pops and I were training out in the forest near our home with Mom and Gohan nearby, both of us trying to improve and get stronger than we already were. As Dad and I were sparring, I began to feel this energy build up within my chest, around my heart. Dad saw the shadow of what looked like another me overlapping my body, and stopped the fight. When it stopped, the shadow faded. But I felt that power still lingering within my body due to its initial awakening. Ever since then, I realized that my previous incarnation was nothing more than what one would call a metaphorical shell that my soul resided in until it was fully acclimated to this world. But with the appearance of Raditz, the process was sped up until it was time for me to hatch, as it were." Kuriza explained.

"...If what you told me is true, then that explains so much." Piccolo commented.

"Less talky, more fighty! We're here!" Goku reported.

 _ **-Cha-La Head-Cha-La-**_

A loud burp resonated in the area as the core of a fruit was discarded near several others along with the remains of a moose carcass. Much of the meat was eaten, but it appears as though it was eaten raw.

"Next time, I'll cook the meat first." Raditz said to himself.

Pacing about near the crater where his space pod lay resting, Raditz began using his teeth to peel a yellow and red pear shaped fruit that the Saiyan planned on eating. Each time he bit out a layer with the skin, he spat it out and proceeded to repeat the process a few more times when his Scouter started beeping again.

"Hm? Again?" he asked himself. "Power seven hundred and ten… still coming from that child! What ails this device?"

The device began peeping rapidly as it picked up something else. Something Raditz saw right away, even in his state of slight denial.

"A new reading… incoming quickly!" he exclaimed. "One, two, no… three of them! Powers three twenty two, three thirty four and the weakest being two ninety eight. One has Kakarrot's power exactly, and the other one has his eldest brat's."

Raditz grew puzzled by this new development and narrowed his eyes. He puzzled and puzzled until his puzzler was sore.

"But would they dare to challenge me again knowing they have no hope? And how would they find me?"

He groaned and began to reach for his Scouter.

"This worthless gadget! I needn't keep it any-"

The Saiyan's eyes widened as he saw three flying dots coming straight for him. Right from the direction that his Scouter was detecting those power levels!

" **-IT CAN'T BE! IT IS THEM!"**

Looking back to the crater where his Saiyan Space Pod was located, Raditz came to a startling realization. A realization about Gohan.

' _Can it be the scope is NOT broken?'_ he thought in his head. ' _For a child, even the child of a SAIYAN, to have a power level of seven hundred and ten…!'_

* * *

 _ **Goku, Piccolo and Kuriza have finally found Raditz and Gohan. But even with their combined might, can they hope to defeat this fearsome warrior from outer space? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: ARC!**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Before I officially end the chapter, I want to thank everyone who helped me through that little dilemma I had before. Your support and kind words have helped me to get myself back on track. I understand that there were some complaints here about Jaune's character being changed like this, but it's part of the plot for this story. He's the good half of Frieza's soul, and thus, is not human. Are we all on the same page now? Yes? Good! Now, because of the previous note which I have since deleted, this chapter will be broken into two parts. This part, and the part that details the actual battle with Raditz. Also, here's the current results of the poll.**_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results**_

* * *

 _ **Android #21: 27 votes**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna: 15 votes**_

 _ **Velvet Scarlatina: 8 votes**_

 _ **Goddess of Destruction Helles: 8 votes**_

 _ **Sienna Khan: 8 votes**_

 _ **Caulifla: 6 votes**_

 _ **Android #18: 6 votes**_

 _ **Zangya: 5 votes**_

 _ **Kale: 4 votes**_

 _ **Marcarita: 3 votes**_

 _ **Vados: 3 votes**_

 _ **Winter Schnee: 2 votes**_

 _ **Coco Adel: 0 votes**_

 _ **Cocotte: 0 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Please remember to vote if you haven't already. You have until either one of these options gets fifty votes, I come to a decision myself, or until we reach the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Also, if you have any girl in particular that you want Jaune/Kuriza to get together with and have already voted for, please leave a review stating why you voted for that girl, and your scenario for how she and Jaune/Kuriza would eventually get together. I hope to see some creativity from everyone. Until next time, see ya later!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, guys and gals out there reading this story. First off, I want to inform you all that I have a scenario for how two of the girls in this poll could possibly get together with Jaune/Kuriza. They will be included at the end of the chapter, so be on the lookout for those and feel free to tell me what you think. Also the poll will be continuing, so don't forget to keep voting. But now, without further ado, here we go! Raditz, the disclaimer, please! I'd ask someone else to do it, but everyone's too busy setting things up for the rest of the Saiyan Saga.**_

 _ **Raditz: Very well. Ahem! The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. RWBY and all RWBY related characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Normal Speech

 _'Death Beam!' = Thoughts_

 _*Death Beam!* = Telepathic Speech_

 **"Death Beam!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! NOW SPEAK! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" = ETERNAL DRAGON SPEECH**

 _ **-Cha-La Head-Cha-La- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Narration: On the last episode of Dragon Ball Z ARC: REWRITTEN, Goku, Piccolo and Kuriza joined forces to track down and defeat the Saiyan Raditz who kidnapped Gohan. But it seems Raditz has experienced firsthand just how unpredictable and powerful the half Saiyan child can really be. Now, our heroes have found him, and plan to challenge him to combat. The story continues now!**_

* * *

 _ **A Mother's Worries - A Taste of Power!**_

* * *

Back at the Son Family household, ChiChi was hard at work sewing one of her old dresses that she used to wear whenever she and her husband would go on dates before Gohan was born. It got easier after they adopted their oldest son. But the training they went through often made her worry for their safety. Plus the fact that Froze was a bit of a social recluse…

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt something. Her maternal instincts were telling her that there's something wrong. And it somehow involves her family. She could also sense the spike in Froze's power… but that would mean…

 _'Is it possible that there's a fight going on? One that forced Froze to show his true self and become who he really is?'_ she asked in her head. _'If that's really happening, then…'_

ChiChi remembered those people that her oldest child told her about. The ones from the world he once lived in. She knows that those people have the resources to try and take him back, but she and Goku aren't going to let them. She may still be out of practice in martial arts, but she'll lay her life on the line if it means protecting her family. But then she started to think about who could possibly be sent to try and retrieve her adopted child and take him back to that Remnant place.

His former friends are the first ones that come to mind.

Ruby Rose. A young warrior of about fifteen years age wise who is still very naive and innocent to the harsh realities of the world. Sheltered from such things by her family. Fights mostly at long range using her Sniper Scythe that she calls Crescent Rose, and relies on her Speed Semblance to avoid enemies in combat. Her hand to hand fighting skills are nonexistent due to her preference to use weapons in a fight, so she often just runs away whenever she's caught in battle without a weapon.

Yang Xiao Long. A brawler who is full of recklessness and is highly protective of only two things in life. Her half-sister, Ruby, and her hair. Her Semblance activates whenever she gets mad enough and converts damage energy dealt to her into power for her own attacks. But it does so at the cost of completely lowering her defenses, and is impractical in long term fights. Her weapon of choice: a pair of shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Celica.

Blake Belladonna. A social introvert who is emotionally lacking and tends to stick to herself. Her fighting style is well rounded due to her limited martial arts training and use of her Gambol Shroud. She is considered the ninja/kunoichi of the group due to her uncanny ability to blend in with the shadows. Her Semblance allows her to create shadowy duplicates to confuse, and in some cases, overwhelm her opponents.

Weiss Schnee is the one who set Kuriza off in the first place. A spoiled rich girl who is used to getting her way, and doesn't seem to handle change very well. She was firmly in the belief that Kuriza, back when he was still Jaune, was a weakling that would never grown stronger and didn't deserve to be a Hunter, and was VERY vocal about it. But out of all the members of Team RWBY, she is the weakest in both physical and mental standards. Her superiority complex will get her and everyone else around her killed one of these days, and her overreliance on her Rapier, Myrtenaster, and her Glyph Semblance makes her very predictable in a fight. Take those and her precious Dust away, and she's nothing more than a little girl fighting with a stick.

Then there are the remnants of Kuriza's old team. Team JNPR, she believes.

Lei Ren. A calm and logical individual who fights using a combination of Aura focus and Chinese Pressure Point combat, preferring to finish fights quickly due to his low reserves of Aura. Kuriza never found out what Ren's Semblance is, but he does know that the lad fights with a pair of magnum pistols that are a combination of Chinese daggers.

Then there's Ren's polar opposite, Nora Valkyrie. She's most well known for her obsession with three things. Pancakes, sloths, and breaking people's legs. She and Ren are survivors of a Grimm attack that destroyed their home village. Like a lightning rod, her Semblance allows her to absorb man made electricity, the electrical power from Lightning Dust, and attract thunderbolts from the sky, using nature's power to enhance her own physical abilities! Or turn herself into a giant living taser. Her weapon of choice is Magnhild, a combination of a giant hammer and a grenade launcher.

She's also known for being the main member of the team who may have acknowledged and accepted Kuriza as the team's leader, but she never really listened to him and just rushed right into battle with reckless abandon, forcing them to alter any plan of attack that was created in order to better suit her.

Now comes the one who will likely prove to be the most trouble for Kuriza. His former partner, Pyrrha Nikos. The three time Mistral Tournament champion, or was it five time? Either way, she's got plenty of combat experience, and it's that experience that could be trouble since Kuriza doesn't have much experience in fighting stronger opponents yet. And certainly not near as much as what Goku has. I mean, come on! Goku fought against the likes of the Red Ribbon Army, a demented mercenary assassin, an army of demons, and even the demon king Piccolo and his reincarnation. And he won every single time! Granted, he almost died several of those times, but her point still stands.

So if it comes down to it, Kuriza might not stand a chance if they send those seven to try and take him back to Remnant, where they'll no doubt do all sorts of horrible things to him. Things that would make even the most evil person puke.

Shaking such depressing thoughts from her mind, ChiChi smiled as she resumed her work. More of a hobby, really.

 _'What am I thinking? I worry too much.'_

"Hello~! Anybody here?" called a voice that ChiChi was very familiar with.

She put down her things and rushed outside to greet her guest.

"Hey, Dad!"

Standing out of a hover car was a large and rather robust man with glasses, a brown beard, tan skin, and a jovial attitude. He's wearing a white button up shirt with short sleeves tucked into a pair of brown pants that are held up by suspenders, and a helmet that has a pair of ox horns on the sides. He's also carrying several gifts that are likely for Gohan.

This man is simply known as the Ox King, father to ChiChi, Goku's father-in-law, and Gohan's grandpa.

"Hi, ChiChi! I was just on my way back to Fry Pan Mountain when I decided to drop in for a visit." Ox King greeted. "Hey, Gohan, you in there? Come out and see all the new toys your grandpa brought you!"

But as Ox King tried to enter the Son household, the large man found himself stuck about halfway through the door. It wasn't anything bad, and ChiChi just laughed it off since she's pretty much used to her father's antics.

"Oh, Dad." she laughed with a grin.

 _ **-Cha-La Head-Cha-La-**_

Upon arriving at Raditz's location, Goku dismounted the Flying Nimbus while Piccolo and Kuriza simply hovered down to the ground. They stood across from the long haired Saiyan, an air of seriousness having set in. But of course, you'd be serious too if your child had been kidnapped by a madman like Raditz.

"I see. You've found a common cause." Raditz said, referring to Goku and Piccolo fighting together. "And I see your oldest brat has gone through a form change. Though that chestnut shaped head of his is just stupid."

"At least my head doesn't look like a pineapple!" retorted Kuriza.

Raditz simply stared at Kuriza with a lot of hate in his eyes, a scowl slowly making its way onto his face. Sighing through his nostrils, Raditz finally said something.

"Not dignifying that. Look, just tell me how you all found me."

"We did. That's all." Goku stated rather curtly.

"Fine. Then let's try another question; why did you want to find me?" Raditz asked.

"Why do you think!? To take back my son!" exclaimed Goku.

"Then you still refuse to affirm your Saiyan blood by joining us?" Raditz asked.

Although, he already knows the answer.

"Stop wasting our time and return my little brother to us!" Kuriza demanded, his tail swaying in a manner that showcased his annoyance.

Raditz merely smirked at the demand. This guy may be the same species as Lord Frieza, but he's certainly not the same person. He's a weakling compared to the leader of the Frieza Empire! By quite a large margin, come to think of it!

"You really believe that Kakarrot would disobey his own older brother?" Raditz asked mockingly.

"I don't HAVE a brother!" Goku snapped defiantly.

"Really, Kakarrot… I expected much better things of you. How can a Saiyan be such a fool?" Raditz asked with mock disappointment.

"You know, you really need to take some acting lessons, Pineapple Head." Kuriza quipped.

"He's not wrong." Piccolo said as Raditz scowled.

"Oh, who asked you? And besides that, do you really think that even the three of you can hope to stand against me?" Raditz asked, smirking at the end.

"Raditz… you talk too much." said Piccolo.

The green man reached up and removed his shoulder pads and cape before throwing them back. The result was a very loud thud and a few small tremors as the heavy garment made contact with the ground. Goku and Kuriza looked at the green man and smirked as they realized exactly what the cause of those tremors was.

"So, you were wearing weighted armor as well, Piccolo?" Kuriza asked, even though it sounded like a statement.

"As are you and your father, boy." Piccolo replied.

He removed his turban to reveal a pair of antennae not unlike those of a snail, slug, or other such gastropod growing out of his forehead. He tossed that to where his armored cape was resting and popped his neck a few times, grinning in satisfaction at the weightless feeling.

"And I have not felt so light in a long while."

Raditz narrowed his eyes slightly as his Scouter detected something about Piccolo. After removing his armor, his power level seemed to change by a large margin. Not large enough to be worried, but still, enough to garner the attention of the Saiyan.

' _What!? His power is jumping to four hundred and eight!'_ the Saiyan mentally gasped.

"Well, well. Looks like we've all been training hard." Goku said as he began to remove his weights. "Well, I'm just glad that this time you're on our side."

The weights that Goku removed included his shirt that was under his GI top, his wrist guards, and his shoes. Kuriza only had to remove his shirt and wrist guards, as he found shoes to be uncomfortable due to how his own feet are. The fact that they act more like a second set of hands rather than ordinary feet, and it hurt whenever he had to keep them confined. So to counter the lack of extra weights, Goku made Kuriza's shirt and wrist guards heavier in order to compensate.

"Oi! Several hundred pounds of weight on your body will give you SUCH a crick in the neck!" groaned Kuriza as he too popped his neck.

' _And Kakarrot… up to four sixteen! And his brat is up to an even four hundred!'_

But rather than being worried about this increase in power from the three warriors before him, Raditz laughed obnoxiously as he seemed to find their attempts at proving their strength to be funny.

" **You think that makes a difference?"** screeched Raditz as he laughed.

This reaction of his confused our heroes. Does this guy really think himself as powerful as he claims? Or is there just some sort of hidden trick up his sleeve? Either way, they'll have to be extra careful when dealing with this guy.

"Add hundreds more degrees, the three of you! You'll still be no match for me!" Raditz arrogantly declared.

"If you think power is everything, you're no fighter!" exclaimed Goku.

"Well spoken, Pops!" Kuriza said, getting into a fighting stance.

Smirking to himself at what was about to happen, Raditz tossed his uneaten fruit aside as he began to slowly increase his power.

"Youth, I might forgive. But idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission, Kakarrot." Raditz said, his ever present smirk growing more malicious. "Also, I was thinking about my earlier offer and have decided that you'd probably just slow us down."

The wind seemed to pick up around Raditz as he poured all of his speed into his initial attack in hopes of possibly ending this with one shot.

" **YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS! SAY GOODBYE!"**

Goku and the gang got ready, but they couldn't do anything as Raditz charged in faster than any of them could keep up with. The older Saiyan struck Goku and Piccolo in the back with his elbows before kicking Kuriza away with a savage attack. But despite this surprise attack, all three managed to land on their feet with a few well executed flips.

But they were still dazed and a bit shaken up by the sheer speed that Raditz possessed. Almost as if he just teleported.

' _He… He's fast! So fast I can hardly believe it!'_ Goku gasped in his mind.

' _He attacked from the fore… yet his blows struck out backs!'_ Piccolo mentally exclaimed.

' _Damn it, what is this guy!? How are we supposed to hit what we can't react to!?'_ Kuriza mentally asked himself.

"Well. Your defenses aren't bad." Raditz said, feeling mildly impressed. "That will keep you alive for a few more minutes as I increase the power of my attacks."

Piccolo, Goku, and Kuriza growled at what Raditz was implying. When he beat them before, he wasn't using even a fraction of his full power. Kuriza remembers when he was still Jaune Arc. Back before he arrived in this world and was reawakened. He had taken Cardin down with such ease the day before, and yet now here he is fighting for the lives of the many rather than just to win a sparring match. He's fighting for his life, and the lives of every living thing on the planet. For he knows if they fail, then nothing will stop the Saiyans from destroying all life on Earth and wiping out all those who are important to them.

' _He showed NO such power as THIS before…!'_ Piccolo mentally growled.

' _His strength's in his tail… but how do we get to it?'_ Goku thought.

' _If we don't come up with a strategy to beat this guy, then we're nothing more than sitting ducks out here!'_ Kuriza thought, wracking his brain to try and think of something.

"...Oh, one more thing. Should you still hope to win, you should know…" Raditz suddenly spoke up. "The other Saiyans… my two partners… are BOTH my superior in strength.

Our heroes' eyes widened in shock and fear as they heard that. Not only is Raditz, this mighty warrior of the Saiyan race, toying with them, but now they've also got two more Saiyans who are even stronger than Raditz to deal with! And who knows just how much stronger those two really are! This is like some kind of living nightmare!

And from the look on Raditz's face, he knows exactly what they're thinking.

 **"How do you like the taste of despair, eh!?"** laughed Raditz. "It is the last taste you fools will ever know…!"

"And so… should we succeed in striking you down, we face twice your power and more…" Piccolo growled.

"Y'know, Piccolo, I could've waited to hear that." quipped Goku.

"As if the walking fleabag here wasn't bad enough." Kuriza grumbled under his breath.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! I haven't had fleas in over three months now, because I ate them!" exclaimed an indignant Raditz.

"You do know you just proved my point, right?" Kuriza asked with a smirk.

What he got in return was a stunned and slightly awkward silence from Raditz, and Piccolo actually allowed himself a ghost of a smirk due to the delivery of a rather fantastic burn.

"Gonna need a Senzu for that one." he quipped under his breath before turning to Goku. "Does the prospect of combat against a mighty warrior not thrill you, Son Goku?"

Goku chuckled a bit in response. Though it was more of a morbid 'we're about to die' kind of chuckle.

"'Thrill' probably isn't the word I'd pick. Spitless might be a better one. Or terrified." Goku replied before regaining his courage as he yelled at Raditz. **"STILL, I WILL TAKE BACK MY SON, NOW! WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIM!?"**

"'Hide' indeed. I locked him up to keep him quiet." Raditz replied, not fazed by Goku's anger in the least. "He's in that hole behind you. And still alive… probably."

Goku and Kuriza looked to each other and immediately came to a silent agreement. They flew up high enough to look into the crater behind them to see if Raditz was telling the truth, not trusting the Saiyan to be telling the truth. And it seems like they were proven wrong. The Siayan was telling the truth. Now that they saw his pod in that crater, they focused on sensing Gohan's energy and found that he was indeed in the pod.

"Guess Uncle Flea Eater over there was telling the truth, Dad." Kuriza said, ignoring the indignant shout of "I HEARD THAT, LIZARD LIPS!" from the older Saiyan.

 **"DADDY AND BIG BROTHER ARE HERE, GOHAN! HANG IN THERE, OKAY!? WE'LL SAVE YOU!"** yelled Goku.

Raditz laughed at the sickly sentimental feelings being shouldered by his foolish younger brother. What Saiyan would ever waste their time raising their offspring themselves when they could be using that time to train, fight, or eat? One that's clearly lost their mind.

"DON'T GET THE POOR LAD'S HOPES UP!" screeched Raditz. "No dead daddy or mutilated older brother will save him!"

Ignoring the screeching of the newly dubbed Pineapple-Headed Howler Monkey, Goku and Kuriza landed and got back into their fighting stances. Both of them, along with Piccolo were ready to fight and put an end to this Saiyan before he could call his comrades and bring them to Earth.

"You guys ready?" Goku asked.

"Have we a choice?" Piccolo asked blandly.

"Let's raise some hell!" Kuriza quipped.

The three warriors released a combined war cry as they rushed the older Saiyan, each one ready and willing to fight for the planet's survival. And even though they have different reasons for doing so - some more selfish than others - for the moment, they were no longer enemies. They were brothers in arms.

And thus… the battle for Earth has begun.

* * *

" _ **Hey, it's me! Goku! Man, Raditz is one tough opponent! I don't know how me, Kuriza, and Piccolo are gonna be able to beat him! But if I want to save my son, Gohan, then we're just gonna have to try! Next time on Dragon Ball Z ARC: The Terror of Raditz - Piccolo's Makkakoppotimus! (Is that how it's pronounced?)"**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Possible Pairing Scenarios:**_

 _ **Goddess of Destruction Helles: Being the only female Deity of Destruction, Universe 2's Helles faced discrimination at the hands of her fellow gods all her time as a destroyer. But one day, it is revealed that even her own attendant, an angle named Sour, believes her to be unworthy of being a destroyer and begins to torture her. Beating her into submission before sending her through a dimensional rift that send her to Universe 7, where midway through the Android Saga, she is found and rescued by Jaune/Kuriza. Their relationship builds from there.**_

* * *

 _ **Marcarita: Having been abused for several centuries by her god, Belmod, Marcarita finally has enough and leaves Universe 11 behind. Deciding to travel to Universe 7, she meets Kuriza while he is training for the Cell Games. Knowing he needs to get stronger by learning how to truly tap into 100% of his power and lower the stamina drain of doing so, Kuriza humbly asks Marcarita to help him train. And so, they enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where things take an interesting turn.**_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **Android #21: 28 votes**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna: 16 votes**_

 _ **Goddess of Destruction Helles: 9 votes**_

 _ **Sienna Khan: 8 votes**_

 _ **Caulifla: 8 votes**_

 _ **Velvet Scarlatina: 8 votes**_

 _ **Android #18: 7 votes**_

 _ **Zangya: 5 votes**_

 _ **Kale: 4 votes**_

 _ **Marcarita: 3 votes**_

 _ **Vados: 3 votes**_

 _ **Winter Schnee: 2 votes**_

 _ **Coco Adel: 0 votes**_

 _ **Cocotte: 0 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone. Please remember to keep voting on the poll if you haven't already, and spread the word about this story around to your friends so that they can cast their own votes. And also, let me know what you think about my two scenarios for two of the potential pairings for the story. See you next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A little snippet to show exactly how this particular Dragon Ball timeline came to be. This chapter will be much shorter than all of the other ones, but I hope it is still enjoyable at least. So, let's stop wasting time and just get right into it, eh?**_

 _ ***The following is a non-profit, fan-based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. RWBY and all of its characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release.***_

* * *

 _ **Splitting** **Timelines**_

* * *

The Time Nest. The very place where all of time and history flows through its natural course, leading up to many events. Some good, but there are some that are also bad. But for the one who manages all of these events and keeps time flowing at its natural course, the Supreme Kai of Time, it's all just another day at the office. Or in this case, another day in the giant tree library.

Chronoa is a short and petite Supreme Kai of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Supreme Kais, she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Supreme Kais on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter than Future Trunks and Goku. Despite her young appearance, she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period when Beerus sealed Old Kai in the Z-Sword, which would make her one of the oldest known living Supreme Kais. In _Xenoverse 2_ , Elder Kai reveals that he is about 1,000 years older than her, indicating she is the second oldest Supreme Kai living in Universe 7.

However, today her mind is not completely on her work. Chronoa has been looking over an object known as the Scroll of Eternity. Within that scroll is a list of all of time and history, and the events that take place. It often glows with a sinister dark aura if something within history has changed.

But this time, it's glowing with a pure white aura. Something that has never happened before. It still signifies a change in history, but it doesn't appear to be a negative one. But it's not necessarily a good one either.

' _This doesn't feel at all like a change in history. This feels like… I don't even know WHAT this is.'_ Chronoa thought to herself.

Hearing the fluttering of feathers beside her, Chronoa looked to see her divine bird of time known as TokiToki, a large owl-like bird with a very long beard and large eyebrows, landing next to her.

"Toooo?" he crooned at his mistress.

Chronoa put a hand upon the head of her trusty bird, glad to know that she wasn't alone in her puzzlement of what is going on.

"Oh, TokiToki. I just don't know what to do about this at all. On the one hand, the events taking place in this scroll don't represent a change in history that could be detrimental to the timeline. But on the other hand, if I don't reverse these changes then it could spell great disaster for all of history." Chronoa said to the bird.

It's times like these that she wished there were more than just herself as a Supreme Kai who governs time so that she had a second opinion on how to go about situations like these. Not that the Supreme Kai of Space has it any easier.

"Universe 7 and Universe 11 weren't even supposed to interact with each other until much, much later in the timeline. Not until Lord Beerus awoke from his slumber, that is." Chronoa mumbled. "Then the universes would gather a team of their strongest fighters and fight to determine the strongest universe with the losing universes being erased from existence by the Grand Zen-Oh. But that doesn't seem to be the case here. The fact that Frieza split apart the good and evil halves of his soul shows just how drastic these changes are. Especially since the good half of his soul has taken on a life all of its own."

She looked towards the Scroll of Eternity once again and continued to ponder. Chronoa, for the life of her, just couldn't figure out what it was that she needed to do in this situation. Should she stop these changes? Or should she leave them be and see where things go from here?

Either way, no matter what she tries, it may already be too late. For little does she know this is not a simple change in history. No, this is something much more momentous than that. For you see…

A new timeline is splitting apart from two main timelines.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Possible Pairing Scenario (Kale): Somehow having been transported from Universe 6 after a bad falling out with her sister figure, Caulifla, Kale is found by Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz and is inducted into Frieza's forces. But rather than destruction purposes, Frieza keeps her around to use as a diplomatic soldier for those jobs that require a more sensitive and tactful approach. But once Raditz bites the dust, she is sent to investigate and gets caught in the middle of the fight between Nappa, Vegeta, and the Earthlings. Seeing no way out, she joins the fight, but is betrayed by her fellow Saiyans. Just as she is about to be killed, Kuriza jumps in and saves her. Their relationship builds from there.**_


	11. Story Revision Notice!

_**I'm sorry for being gone from this story for so long, but I just haven't been able to get inspired for more chapters as of late. So I tried rereading the story in order to draw inspiration that way, but I just found myself growing more and more disappointed in my work. Many events are all over the place and there are grammatical errors in certain chapters. Not to mention how indecisive I've been in terms of Jaune's character due to my turning him into the good half of Frieza's soul. So I've come to a decision.**_

 _ **I'm going to go back and revise the chapters before I try to make any new chapters. Maybe merge some of the smaller chapters to make them longer than they could have been. So if you see that the story has less chapters than before, that's probably why.**_

 _ **Well, no more time for dawdling. I've got revising to do!**_

 _ **Wish me luck, everybody. And I hope you have a great day.**_


End file.
